Hanya Cerita Biasa
by PyroMystic
Summary: Pada suatu hari yang biasa-biasa saja, hiduplah seorang makhluk biasa-biasa saja yang stress menjalani hidupnya yang biasa-biasa saja. Dan karena itu membuat cerita yang biasa-biasa saja seperti ini. CHECK IT OUT! Featuring DW Bishounens, esp: Guo Jia, Lu Xun, Zhao Yun, Xiahou Ba, Cao Pi, Jiang Wei...
1. Hanya PROLOG Biasa

Title: **Hanya Cerita Biasa**  
Author: **PyroMystic**  
Rated: **Fiction K+** (tapi setiap chapter memiliki rating yang berbeda)  
Language: **99%** **Indonesia** plus 0,5% Inggris, 0,5% bahasa lain-lain  
Genre: **Humour/General** (tapi setiap chapter memiliki genre yang berbeda)  
Disclaimer: DW dan segala isinya bukan punya saya! Dan para Author serta OC2nya di cerita ini adalah milik mereka sendiri. Yang saya miliki cuma saya sendiri dan OC2 saya~  
Warning: **AU, Independent age, 100% abal, slight OOC** (meski saya udah coba supaya tetep IC). Disarankan agar begitu anda baca, langsung aja lupakan karena kalo anda inget2 terus cerita ini di kepala, bisa2 anda kena kanker otak. **C****erita ini hanya fiktif belaka, apabila ada kesamaan **_**nama**_** tokoh , **_**tempat**_**, waktu, dan peristiwa, hanyalah **_**kebetulan**_** belaka.**

* * *

... wokey. Tiba-tiba saya bingung harus mulai ngomong dari mana dulu. Padahal kemarin saya udah menyusun apa yang akan saya tulis. Wewww... maaf tapi seperti yang udah saya bilang, saya mau TIDAK stress dalam pembuatan cerita yang ini.

Pertama-tama, saya mau mengucapkan HAPPY NEW YEAR 2013! YAY! Ternyata prediksi suku Mayan bahwa Kiamat akan terjadi 2012 SALAH BESAR! Nah, saya kepikiran untuk ikut menandatangi petisi yang mendukung diubahnya genre film **'2012'** menjadi Humor~ (anyway, sebenarnya ramalan suku Mayan nggak salah2 juga... Meski hari ini dunia nggak kiamat, tapi laptop saya KIAMAT alias rusak. Karena itulah saya gagal mempublish cerita ini tanggal 1 Januari 2013 jam 00:00 dan terpaksa harus pinjam laptop adek saya)

Kedua, bagi yang nggak tau siapa saya, izinkan saya memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya adalah *_SENSOR_* tapi kerap kali dipanggil PyroMystic dan saya tinggal di Indonesia, tepatnya kota Surabaya, sebagai mahasiswa arsitek merangkap PD (Production Director) dari cerita berseri "**Phoenix FORM**" Series. Dalam pembuatannya, saya ditemani oleh rekan saya yang baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, dan suka membantu nenek menyeberang jalan. Mereka ini juga sebenarnya PD-PD yang udah membuat cerita masing-masing~ Mereka tak lain dan tidak bukan ialah **Silvermoonarisato** sebagai Lighting Director, **Moondancer96** sebagai Cameragirl, dan **Mocca-Marocchi** sebagai Make-up Artist. Wokey, saya nggak tau bagaimana pembagian yang sebenernya, tapi kata Mocca-Marocchi seperti itu, ya saya ikuti saja~~~ Hohohoho~ Nah, dalam momen kali ini, saya mau sekalian mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada rekan-rekan saya tercinta ini. Meeeennn... tanpa dukungan anda-anda, Phoenix FORM nggak akan mungkin bisa sampai seri ketiga~

Anyway, cukup dengan perkenalan yang nggak penting ini. Saatnya bicara serius.

Jadi begini permasalahannya. Kata orang, menjelang tahun 2013 ini akan ada dua kemungkinan. (a) Dunia akan kiamat sebelum memasuki tahun 2013, atau (b) Menurut ramalan, kalaupun kita bisa mencapai tahun 2013, maka tahun ini akan jadi tahun sial karena diakhiri dengan angka 13. Jujur, saya nggak percaya dengan ramalan apapun. Tapi... saya nggak memungkiri ada sebuah masalah di awal tahun 2013 ini. Entah bagaimana, dalam proses pembuatan Phoenix FORM Series yang menuntut saya harus stay di China selama jangka waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan, saya mendapat surat demikian:

_Dear *SENSOR*,_

_Wokey, nak. Papa dan mamamu ini mengerti benar kamu nggak suka kuliah dan hobimu adalah bolos kuliah. _(**Author Note: **Anyway, readers don't try this at home). _Sampai-sampai kamu bela-belain membohongi kedua orangtuamu bahwa kamu pergi ke China untuk menjadi Director sebuah film. Tapi... sesungguhnya kebohongan seperti itu SANGAT kelihatan bohong banget. Lagian papa dan mama mengerti bahwa kamu seorang mahasiswa arsitek dan kamu nggak ada bakat seupil pun untuk jadi Production Director._

_Untuk itu, papa dan mama minta kamu SECEPATNYA balik ke Surabaya dan meneruskan kuliah kamu. Intinya, satu hal: PAPA DAN MAMA TIDAK AKAN MENGIRIM UANG KE KAMU LAGI. Well, intinya kamu harus pulang._

_From: Papa dan Mama_

Saya baca lagi kalimat yang dikapital semua ini.

_PAPA DAN MAMA TIDAK AKAN MENGIRIM UANG KE KAMU LAGI._

MEEEEENNNNNN! Ini nggak adil banget! Lagian saya kan nggak bohong kalau saya bilang saya menjadi PD (Production Director)? Wokey. Memang benar saya punya hobi yang nggak bener banget, yakni bolos kuliah. Tapi ini kan bukan satu-satunya alasan saya ke China?

Nah, akhirnya... kisah saya dimulai di sini~

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sodara mau tahu bagaimana cara saya bertahan hidup? Gampang aja~ ada sebuah game online yang sangat populer di China, yaitu _Indonesia Warriors Online _(**Author Note**: Game ini adalah game yang cukup populer di Fanfic Silvermoonarisato **'STUCK!'**). Demi sesuap nasi, saya akan membuat character, membesarkan character tersebut sampai levelnya tinggi, kemudian menjualnya. Yups, inilah pekerjaan sambilan seorang PyroMystic yang lumayan bisa menyelamatkan hidupnya di krisis ekonomi pribadi seperti ini. Memelihara, mengemong, dan membesarkan character-character di _Indonesia Warriors Online_. Kemudian kalau sudah level tinggi, saya akan menjualnya pada orang lain. Kelihatannya emang pekerjaan yang sangat nggak banget. Tapi selain bahwa inilah satu-satunya cara saya meneruskan hidup, sebenarnya saya lumayan sukses karena bertemu dengan seorang pelanggan yang doyan beli character-character hasil momongan saya. Pelanggan tersebut kelihatannya sangat nge-_freak_ ama yang namanya _Indonesia Warriors_, dan juga suka ngaku-ngaku kalau dia itu bos dari sebuah agensi artis. Dasar gila...

Malah pernah dalam sebuah chatting, terjadi sebuah percakapan seperti ini.

_**PyroMystic**__: Terima kasih sudah membeli character saya!_

_**LittleConqueror75**__: Nggak masalah~ Lagian, saya suka character hasil momongan anda. Anyway, saya mau tanya sesuatu._

_**PyroMystic**__: Iya? Mau pesan character lagi?_

_**LittleConqueror75**__: Bukan... saya mau nanya: YOU MAU JADI BINTANG FILM?_

_PyroMystic is now offline_

Nggak beres banget, kan? Tapi satu hal yang saya tetap bersyukur adalah bahwa pembeli dengan User ID '**LittleConqueror75**' itu tetap bersedia berbisnis dengan saya meski saya bakal langsung offline begitu gilanya kumat. Well, sebenarnya saya nggak pernah bertemu dengan player berID 'LittleConqueror75' tersebut.

Nah, sekarang saya akan lihat berapa banyak character saya yang bisa dijual...

Dan ternyata...

YA TIAAAANNNNN! Nahas banget nasibku! Nggak ada character yang bisa dijual! Yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah character dengan level 20. Itupun senjatanya baru Bambu Runcing lvl 5 dan Ketapel lvl 2. Nggak mungkin laku, dah!

Apakah saya harus minta tolong sama rekan-rekan saya **Silvermoonarisato**, **Moondancer96**, dan **Mocca-Marocchi**? Kayaknya nggak deh. Saya udah sering banget merepotkan mereka dan jahat sama mereka selama syuting Phoenix FORM. Apalagi sama Mocca-Marocchi. Well, saya bener-bener antagonist banget sama rekan saya satu itu, dan saya menyesal banget. Karena itulah, saya nggak mau merepotkan dia lagi. Bagaimanapun, saya memang villain. Tapi saya villain yang terhormat~

Sekarang apa yang harus saya lakukan? Apakah saya harus kembali ke Surabaya dan menghentikan syuting "**Phoenix FORM**" Series yang udah sampai ke seri ketiga (Coloured Glaze)? Apakah hanya akan diberhentikan begini saja? TIDOOOOAAAAAKKKKK! Saya nggak akan mengecewakan sodara-sodara! Tenang aja~ Nggak peduli apapun yang terjadi, saya harus tetap di China dan syuting **Phoenix FORM: Coloured Glaze** harus tetap berjalan!

So, _wish me luck_! Dan kalau anda bersimpati dengan nasib tragis saya, dan pengen tau caranya saya survive, silahkan _proceed to the next chapter_~


	2. Hanya TKI Biasa

Title: **Hanya Cerita Biasa**  
Author: **PyroMystic**  
Rated: **Fiction K+** (tapi setiap chapter memiliki rating yang berbeda)  
Language: **99%** **Indonesia** plus 0,5% Inggris, 0,5% bahasa lain-lain  
Genre: **Humour/Friendship** (tapi setiap chapter memiliki genre yang berbeda)  
Disclaimer: DW dan segala isinya bukan punya saya! Dan para Author serta OC2nya di cerita ini adalah milik mereka sendiri. Yang saya miliki cuma saya sendiri dan OC2 saya~  
Warning: **AU, Independent age, 100% abal, slight OOC** (meski saya udah coba supaya tetep IC). Disarankan agar begitu anda baca, langsung aja lupakan karena kalo anda inget2 terus cerita ini di kepala, bisa2 anda kena kanker otak. **C****erita ini hanya fiktif belaka, apabila ada kesamaan **_**nama**_** tokoh , **_**tempat**_**, waktu, dan peristiwa, hanyalah **_**kebetulan**_** belaka.**

* * *

Nggak lama, sampailah saya di jalanan sore hari yang sepi. Jujur, saya ngerasa bahwa tampang saya udah penuh dengan nista. Well, makin nista aja saya pas diusir dari kios-kios buku karena numpang baca gratis majalah-majalah yang ada di halaman lowongan kerja. Pada akhirnya, saya cuma bisa duduk di bawah sebuah tiang lampu lalu lintas sambil melakukan hobi saya yang kedua selain bolos kuliah, yaitu bernafas. Sayang sekali yang saya hirup cuma asap kendaraan.

Sumpah, bener-bener contoh masa depan bangsa yang SANGAT tidak boleh dijadikan teladan.

Sementara saya lagi asyik-asyiknya merutuki nasib, saya mendengar sebuah suara ancur dari kejauhan yang menurut saya sangat familiar. Yang saya lihat adalah pengamen dengan gitar mainan lagi berjalan dari satu mobil ke mobil lainnya, persis pengamen-pengamen yang saya lihat pas saya di Indonesia. Aneh banget bahwa ternyata di China juga ada pengamen-pengamen seperti ini.

Tapi makin diperhatikan... saya makin sadar bahwa pengamen tersebut adalah orang Indonesia! Dan tampangnya persis mas-mas TKI! WAH! kebetulan banget saya bertemu orang Indonesia di negri orang!

"Bang! Abang!" Saya panggil si abang pengamen. Eh, makin dilihat, saya makin kerasa bahwa orang ini sangat familiar. Yang jelas, dia mirip banget ama Sule, salah satu komedian Indonesia yang terkenal. "Bang, abang orang Indonesia, ya? Nama abang siapa? Kok rasanya saya pernah liat?"

Dengan gaya coolnya yang justru malah bikin ilfil, si abang pengamen menjawab. "Oh, saya ini orang terkenal di sini, neng!" Jawabnya sambil meniru gayanya Justin Bibir. "Neng pasti pernah liat saya di tipi. Tau pilem **STUCK!** Yang disutradarai oleh **Silvermoonarisato** kan, Neng? Dan **Phoenix Form** Series yang disutradarai oleh **PyroMystic**?"

Gimana saya nggak tau? **STUCK!** adalah film gokil buatan rekan saya **Silvermoonarisato** yang selalu nggak pernah gagal menghilangkan stress saya kala lagi sebel sama crew-crew Phoenix FORM yang nggak jelas tingkahnya. Sementara Phoenix FORM... gara-gara film satu itulah sampai saya terdampar di tempat ini bersama dengan si abang pengamen yang ngaku-ngaku muncul di **STUCK!** dan **Phoenix FORM**.

"Saya tau, bang. Saya beberapa kali nonton." Jawab saya. Bohong. "Emang abang di sana jadi apa, ya? Seingat saya pemain-pemainnya semua orang China deh, bang. Nggak ada yang orang Indonesia."

"Wah, neng nggak nyadar saya ada di sana? Padahal saya keren banget, neng! Apalagi kalau di **STUCK!** saya aksi sama sapu saya, si Gajah!" Ujarnya bangga sementara saya udah mulai bisa menebak siapa abang misterius ini sebenarnya. "Di **STUCK!** saya berperan sebagai babu keren, neng! Saya jadi pembokat bernama Huo Li!"

YA TIAAAAANNNNN! Abang ini... Bang Suparman! Eh, bagi sodara-sodara yang belum kenal, Abang Suparman ini adalah seorang TKI yang asalnya dari Indonesia (**Author Note:** Well, kata Silvermoonarisato, nama Abang narsis ini emang Suparman~). Karena bakat kenarsisannya dan ke-nggak-tau-diri-annya, maka Bang Suparman kami ajak untuk ikut main film di **STUCK!** dan **Phoenix FORM**.

"Sementara di Phoenix FORM, saya emang nggak mampang dengan wajah ganteng saya ini. Tapi saya diberi kehormatan istimewa oleh PyroMystic, si PD yang judes nan antagonist, untuk mengisi suara Huo Li, kudanya si _main protagonist_ Lu Xun yang super gokil dan beken." Jujur, saya sempat mau muntah mendengar perkataan ini. Sebenarnya si Huo Li itu cuma adalah character 'stress-relief' yang entah kenapa saya ciptakan pas lagi stress memikirkan kuliah plus cerita-cerita saya yang nggak kelar-kelar. Nah, pas tengah syuting, datanglah Bang Suparman yang merengek-rengek pengen mampang di TV. Katanya sih supaya bisa dilihat Britney Spears, calon istrinya di Amrik sono. Berhubung nggak ada satupun orang waras yang bersedia menjadi pengisi suara seekor kuda, terpaksalah saya rekrut Bang Suparman untuk jadi pengisi suara Huo Li, meski dengan bahasa Chinanya yang ancur-ancuran.

"Cuma di satu series aja saya nggak bisa mampang..." Lanjut Bang Suparman dengan muka nelangsa banget. "Yaitu di N.G. Seriesnya **Mocca-Marocchi**. Sebenarnya saya sangat ingin mampang di sana~ Hohoho~ Pasti saya jadi yang paling eksis soalnya saya yang paling sering bikin PyroMystic bete gara-gara kebanyakan bikin N.G. Sekarang cita-cita saya nomor satu adalah nikah dengan Britney Spears, dan yang kedua adalah mampang di N.G. Seriesnya Mocca-Marocchi!"

Wokey... biar saya kisahkan selengkap-lengkapnya pada sodara-sodara sekalian yang belum tahu. Berhubung Bang Suparman nggak berpengalaman dalam hal akting, dia jadi yang paling sering melakukan N.G. (bagi yang nggak tau, N.G. adalah singkatan dari 'Not Good', sebuah istilah dalam syuting yang dipakai kalau akting seorang tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan PD), meski tentu aja aktor-aktor kawakan seperti Lu Xun, Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, dan lain-lain juga nggak pernah lepas dari yang namanya kesalahan. Mengenai kenapa Bang Suparman nggak muncul di N.G. Seriesnya Mocca-Marocchi, biar saya coba tebak. Mungkin karena Mocca-Marocchi tahu bahwa rating N.G. Series akan tinggi kalau yang diputar adalah N.G. dari aktor-aktor kaliber seperti yang saya sebutkan di atas. Sementara kalau Bang Suparman yang terus-terusan muncul... well... kita semua pasti bakal bete ngeliat tampangnya...

Akhirnya, setelah lama diam, saya buka mulut. "Jujur, bang. Awalnya saya cuma tanya siapa abang sebenarnya, bukan tanya cita-cita abang." Sahut saya. "Dan kalo abang belum tau, saya adalah PyroMystic, PD dari Phoenix FORM series yang abang sebut-sebut tadi."

Kontan Bang Suparman shock nggak tanggung-tanggung lagi. "WOOOOOTTTTT? Neng ini PDnya Phoenix FORM series? Astaga! Beda banget! Lagian ngapain neng di sini? Saya kira neng ini pengamen!" Good! Sekarang saya dikira pengamen. Tapi emang tampang saya lumayan kayak pengamen.

"Ceritanya panjang, bang. Yang jelas saya harus cari kerja supaya bisa tetap tinggal di China dan menerukan mensutradarai Phoenix FORM series." Jawab saya. "Abang tau dimana saya bisa cari kerja?"

Belum selesai saya bicara, tiba-tiba sebuah buku bercover putih bertuliskan 'Diary Note' muncul di depannya, bagai berkah dari langit.

PLUK!

"Buku apa, nih?" Saya ambil buku berpekara itu sebelum diambil Bang Suparman. "Kayak Death Note yang sering dibawa-bawa Light... Ah, peduli iblis..."

"Buka aja, neng PD. Siapa tau isinya uang." Jawab Bang Parman. Jadi saya buka ini buku.

'_Satu, buku ini adalah tempat dimana kamu bisa curhat._

_Dua, dan kalau mau nulis curhatan kami harus nulis dengan pulpen yang ada disamping buku ini._

_Tiga, tulislah keluh kesahmu.'_

Saya dan Bang Parman cengo sendiri. Kami saling berpandang-pandangan penuh tanda tanya, bukan penuh arti, sambil mikir enaknya diapakan buku ini. Tapi well, berhubung kami berdua cuma rakyat kecil yang nggak ngerti apa-apa, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk menulis di atas buku ini. Saya keluarkan rapido dari kantong saya, harta saya yang paling berharga.

"Neng PD, di sini ada bolpennya."

"Nggak ah, bang! Gengsi, donk. Saya kan PDnya Phoenix FORM series sekaligus calon arsitek. Malu donk kalau pinjem-pinjem bolpennya orang?" Tantang saya degan rada sombong.

Tapi sungguh nahas nasib saya, karena ternyata tinta rapido saya udah habis!

"GROAAAAARRRRR!" Terpaksalah saya menuruti nasihat Bang Parman untuk menulis dengan bolpen yang sudah tersedia. Saya buka halaman pertama yang ternyata kosong, dan siap untuk ditulisi.

'_Dear Diary Note,  
Gila! Hidup saya sudah berada di ujung tanduk! Belum __**Phoenix FORM: Coloured Glaze**__ selesai disyuting, papa dan mama sudah memaksa saya balik ke Surabaya! Matilah hamba...  
Bukan cuma diusir dari kios-kios pinggiran yang jualan majalah, saya juga dikira pengamen sama orang-orang di sini! Ditambah lagi, saya ketemu Bang Suparman, TKI yang jadi pemeran Huo Li. Sumpah padahal saya harap nggak ada satupun orang yang saya kenal lewat di jalan ini, khususnya para pembaca Phoenix FORM series! Bisa hancur hidupku! Hancur! Hancur! HANCUUUUURRRRR!'_

Sangking gedenya tulisan 'HANCUR' yang saya buat, terpaksalah saya membalik halaman. Rupanya, buku laknat ini menemui ajalnya karena ternyata halamannya udah habis!

"Ya Tian... Diary ini jauh lebih nahas dan ironis daripada aku..." Saya cuma bisa berkasih-kasihan pada Diary Note penyelamat hidup ini.

"Eh, neng PD... ini ada tulisan..."

Bang Parman menunjuk ke sebuah tulisan di halaman sebelahnya, yang seketika membuat semuanya berubah.

'_TERIMA KASIH KARENA TELAH MENGGUNAKAN JASA DIARY NOTE, KAMI AKAN SEGERA MENYEBARKAN CURHATAN ANDA LEWAT E-MAIL KE PARA SISWA DI DAN PEMBACA. __Best Regrads, __S.M.A__'_

"WHAAAAAT? TIDOOOOOAAAAAKKKKK!"

TERNYATA DIARY INI ADALAH DIARY NOTE LAKNAT MILIK SILVERMOONARISATO! GROAAAARRRR! Padahal saya udah sering mendengar reputasi buruk diary ini lewat episode-episode **STUCK!** dimana Yan Lu, sang main protagonist, terjebak untuk menulis di diary ini. Siapa sangka ternyata saya juga bisa jatuh dalah jebakan yang sama! Aissshhhh...

"Harus diapakan ini buku, bang?"

Abang Parman mikir sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Bakar aja, neng PD."

Baru aja saya akan membakar Diary Note itu, tiba-tiba dari buku tersebut jatuh selembar kertas yang kayaknya hasil robekan dari salah satu halaman buku tersebut. Mungkin curhatan korban Diary Note ini sebelum saya. Langsung saya buka kertas tersebut.

'_Dear Diary Note,  
Kenalin, nama gue Sun Ce, gue adalah Talent Finder di Wu cooperation. Hobi gue adalah nyari talent sama makan makanan yang dibikin istri gue terutama makanan yang disebut Kappah yang berasal dari Indonesia. Gue juga penggemar berat budaya Indonesia maka dari itu gue sering banget bolak balik ke Bali atau ke kota wisatanya Indonesia. Selain itu, gue juga suka ngebacok orang di game Indonesia Warrior pake character namanya Ir. Soekarno yang bersenjatakan dual gun. Sekali tembak, 10 sampe 100 musuh tepar..._(1)_  
Wokey, cukup perkenalannya. Gue sebenernya mau curhat tentang keadaan gue sekarang. Entah kenapa, hidup gue jadi amburadul! Character yang gue beli di Indonesia Warriors Online dari seorang gamer ternyata equipmentnya udah di hack sebelum dijual! Gue ketipu! Nggak cuma itu, hari ini pas gue maen Indonesia Warriors buat PS3, gue nggak bisa meng-clear-kan Chaos Mode meski udah pake Ir. Soekarno!  
Tapi, yang paling parah dari semuanya, adalah konflik internal di perusahaan gue! Setahun lalu sebuah boyband yang berada di bawah perusahaan gue debut. Gue bener-bener nggak nyangka bahwa boyband ini sangat sukses banget, sampai-sampai banyak Production Director yang merekrut mereka untuk main di film. Bahkan Mocca-Marocchi, salah satu PD N.G. Series dan berbagai film lainnya, mengajak tiga dari enam member boyband ini untuk ikut sebuah variety show yang bernama "Running Phoenix"_(2)_! Yahhh... kira-kira sebegitu tenarnya boy band ini.  
Nah, sayangnya sangking sibuknya mereka, mereka butuh dua orang. Satu: Manager, dan dua: Pembokat. Manager dibutuhkan untuk mereka bisa mengatur jadwal. Jujur, gue kasihan banget melihat mereka yang mengatur jadwal dan mengeluh bahwa mengatur jadwal jauh lebih susah daripada main Sudoku. Sampai-sampai buku agenda mereka kucel kayak kain gombal. Dan gue juga butuh pembokat untuk mengurusi _dorm_ mereka yang udah nggak layak untuk ditinggali. MEEEEEENNNN... gimana, nih? Masalahnya gue nggak mau manager dan pembokat ini berasal dari fans yang malah bikin skandal. Gue pengen boyband satu ini bersih dari gosip dan paparazzi..._

_Neeway, sebelum mengakhiri curhatan, gue mau sekalian promosi:_

_YOU MAU JADI BINTANG FILM?  
Hubungi:  
Sun Ce – CEO & Talent Finder  
Wu Coorporation  
088888888XXXX'_

Sekali lagi saya dan Bang Parman berpandang-pandangan.

Nggak lama, kami udah langsung tancap gas ke Gedung Graha Wu Coorporation.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"PLISSSS! PLIS, PAK! Izinkan kami masuuuuk...!"

"Iya, pak...! Kalau bapak mengusir kami, bapak bakal menyesal seumur hidup, lho~!"

Jadilah kami berdua makhluk nista, yaitu saya, PyroMystic si PD **Phoenix FORM** series, dan Bang Parman atau yang biasa dikenal dengan nama Huo Li, sampai di Gedung Wu Coorporation. Kami bener-bener super nista, apalagi dengan aksi kami menyembah-nyembah pak satpam dengan lebay supaya mengizinkan kami masuk.

"Sudah dibilang ngamen gratis! Pergi sana!" Usir si pak satpam yang tampangnya kayak om-om yang nyanyi Oppa Gangnam Style.

"Nggak, pak! Kami bukan pengamen! Kami di sini mau ngelamar! Saya mau jadi manager dan abang ini mau jadi pembo..."

Belum selesai kata-kata saya selesai, tahu apa yang terjadi, sodara-sodara? Tahu? Nah, yang terjadi adalah, dengan efek lebay pintu kaca sliding otomatis terbak, kemudian diikuti dengan letusan confeti yang seketika membuat saya, Bang Parman, dan satpam tersebut bingung sendiri. Nggak sampai di sana, tiba-tiba datanglah seorang wanita muda yang juga sangat familiar untuk saya. Dengan lebaynya wanita eksmud alias eksekutif muda ini menghampiri saya dan menjabat tangan saya serta Bang Parman layaknya kami rekan bisnisnya.

"Wuah! Anda mau melamar jadi manager! Dan anda mau jadi pembokat! Anda adalah orang yang sangat kami tunggu-tunggu!" Kata wanita tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Sun Shang Xiang, bagian personalia yang merekrut karyawan baru!"

Owalah... pantas aja terasa familiar. Ternyata nona eksmud ini adalah salah satu pemain di Phoenix FORM. Namanya Sun Shang Xiang. Saya sempat ingat Miss Sun Shang Xiang terus-terusan nanya ke saya di episode berapa di Phoenix FORM series dia bakal ketemu ama Mr. Liu Bei. Saya jawab dengan jujur bahwa saya nggak tau.

"Miss Sun Shang..."

"Nggak masalah! Kita bicara dulu aja di kantor!"

Nggak lama, sampailah saya dan Bang Parman di kantor yang super elit tersebut. Dua lembar kertas lamaran kerja dengan sangat murah hati tersodor di hadapan saya dan Bang Parman. "Nah, sekarang anda berdua isi ini dulu. Kalau sudah, silahkan serahkan kertasnya pada saya, lalu ke ruangan CEO. Tunggu sampai dipanggil."

Dengan begitu, Miss Sun Shang Xiang pergi. Wokey. Rupanya dia di dunia kerja dan di film sangat mirip. Hanya aja, saya sempat kaget bahwa ternyata Miss Sun Shang Xiang, meskipun seorang eksmud, ternyata punya bakat sangat luar biasa dalam berakting. Heran... dia kok nggak mau terjun di dunia perfilman, malah di dunia bisnis entertaiment?

Ya sudahlah... saya nggak berhak mengurusi kehidupan orang lain.

"Eh, neng PD..." Panggil Bang Parman. Sejak tahu bahwa saya adalah Producer Directornya Phoenix FORM series, Bang Parman jadi memanggil saya 'neng PD'. Nggak masalah, sih... "Boleh pinjem rapidonya?"

"Nggak boleh, bang! Ini rapido harganya mahal!" Jawab saya ketus sebelum mulai menulis. Meski Bang Parman sudah memasang _puppy-eyes_, jelas aja _puppy-eyes_nya gagal total terhadap saya. Bagaimanapun, Bang Parman tampangnya sangat nggak banget. Pada akhirnya, Bang Parman mencari orang yang bersedia meminjamkan dia bolpen karena mempan sama _puppy-eyes_nya.

Balik lagi ke saya. Untung aja kali ini rapido saya mau diajak kerja sama. Neeway, jujur saya gugup banget. Saya nggak tau akan menjadi manager dari boyband yang seperti apa. Saya cuma berharap boyband yang akan menjadi klien saya ini nggak brengsek dan nggak merepotkan. Kan saya harus tetap berkonsentrasi sama (1) pembuatan Phoenix FORM series, dan (2) kuliah arsitektur.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nggak lama, kami berdua sudah menyerahkan kertas lamaran kerja ke Miss Sun Shang Xiang yang segera memproses surat tersebut. Jujur, kami keder juga pas melihat ternyata pelamarnya ada buanyak banget.

"Bang Parman, akhirnya dapat pinjaman bolpen darimana?" Saya tanya sangking penasaran. Lagian, orang macam apa yang bakal mempan dengan _puppy-eyes_nya Bang Parman yang enggak banget?

Bang Parman nyengir kuda. Persis kayak Huo Li versi Phoenix FORM series. "Tadi abang ketemu sama cowok ganteng, neng! Udah ganteng, baik hati pula! Pas abang pinjem bolpen ke dia, dia bilang bahwa abang mirip banget ama lawan mainnya di beberapa film, dan akhirnya meminjamkan abang bolpennya." Jelas Bang Parman panjang lebar. "Mennn... berarti abang emang punya tampang superstar, ya?"

_Superstar dari hongkong..._ Batin saya sambil mengurut-urut dada. Wokey, lah... setidaknya kalau Bang Parman beneran berhasil melamar Britney Spears, dia akan jadi superstar dalam sekejap.

Lama-lama, saya dan Bang Parman jadi H2C alias Harap-harap Cemas sendiri melihat calon rekruitan baru yang masuk ke ruang CEO, dan keluar dengan muka kecewa karena ditolak. Padahal, tampang mereka jauh lebih elit daripada tampang kami berdua. Apalagi mengingat tampang saya yang sangat antagonist ini, bisa-bisa saya diusir sebelum masuk.

Tiba-tiba aja kami mendengar suara heboh dari dalam ruang CEO.

"Tinta rapido? Yang notabene harganya sangat nggak manusiawi? Pasti eksekutif muda sukses, nih! Cepet panggil!"

Di dunia ini, siapa lagi yang bakal menulis dengan tinta rapido kalau bukan saya? Well, _saved by the rapido..._

Nggak lama, saya dan Bang Parman masuk ke ruang CEO. Di sana tampaklah seorang bos-bos dengan tampang gokil yang masih muda tapi elit. Dengan agak kagok juga, saya duduk di tempat yang disediakan. Sementara Bang Parman? Bang Parman masuk dengan gaya _slonong boy_. Sudah begitu, dengan nggak tau dirinya minta jus jeruk lagi! Nggak banget, kan?

Akhirnya si CEO memanggil kami, "Hi, nama gue Sun Ce dan gue adalah Talent Finder sekaligus CEO di Wu Coorporation! Anda yang mau melamar jadi manager? Dan anda yang mau melamar jadi pembokat?"

Dengan berusaha pasang gaya elit, saya menjawab. "Benar, pak. Nama China saya adalah Wang Hui Na. Nama asli saya berdasarkan paspor yang masih berlaku adalah *SENSOR*. Saya kewarganegaraan Indonesia." Jawab saya memperkenalkan diri. "Dan benar, pak. Saya mau melamar jadi manager untuk mencari penghidupan."

"Mencari penghidupan! Woah! Pasti seorang pekerja keras!" Komentar Mr. Sun Ce sambil melihat kertas lamaran kerja saya. "Anyway, di sini tertulis anda punya banyak sekali pengalaman kerja, ya?"

Sebenarnya nggak banyak, sih. Di CV alias Curriculum Vitae-nya ada pertanyaan '_sebutkan pengalaman kerja anda_.' Jawaban saya cuma dua: '(1) _Sampai saat ini bekerja sebagai Freelance Gamer Indonesia Warriors Online' _dan '(2) _PD (Production Director) sekaligus AD (Assistan Director) dari beberapa film_'

"Mengenai Indonesia Warriors Online, saya main game itu dengan membesarkan character-character saya. Sesudah itu character-character tersebut saya jual ke orang-orang dan uangnya dibuat beli beras demi menyambung hidup." Jawab saya dengan kebanggan maksimum.

"Kuereeeennn~ saya sangat kagum pada anda karena saya termasuk salah satu yang menggunakan jasa tersebut! Saya sering lho beli character di seorang gamer Indonesia Warriors Online!" Kelakar Sun Ce sambil ketawa, yang cuma saya balas dengan senyum garink berusaha menjaga image. "Jujur, saya juga suka segala sesuatu yang berbau Indonesia. Ngomong-ngomong, anda tahu rumah makan 'Sate Kambing Cak Melas' di dekat sini? Itu favorit saya, lho!"

Hmmm... sebenarnya saya cuma mau melamar pekerjaan, bukan mau tanya makanan kesukaan Mr. Sun Ce. Tapi terpaksa saya jawab baik-baik berhubung dia adalah calon boss saya. "Jelas saya tahu, Mister. Bahkan saya pernah lihat mister ngantri di sana sambil bertanya ke Cak Melas 'YOU MAU JADI BINTANG FILM?'..."

Mr. Sun Ce mengangguk pelan sambil mengurut-urut jenggot. "Iya... sayang banget Cak Melas-nya pengen terus melanjutkan pekerjaan warisan engkongnya jadi penjual sate kambing. Kalau nggak, mungkin bisa saya orbitkan jadi penyanyi..." Gumamnya dengan nada sesal.

"Bener, Mister. Soalnya resep rahasia Cak Melas kan udah turun temurun kayak harta pusaka. Jadi, dia nggak bisa jadi penyanyi..." Sambung saya.

Usai pembicaraan nggak jelas mengenai Cak Melas, Mr. Sun Ce kembali melanjutkan membaca CV saya. "Dan ini maksudnya apa '_PD (Production Director) sekaligus AD (Assistan Director) dari beberapa film_'?" Tanyanya.

"Begini, mister. Meskipun nggak kelihatan, sebenarnya saya adalah..." Sebelum menjawab, saya tarik nafas dalam-dalam. Yah, saya kasih Mr. Sun Ce kesempatan untuk tarik nafas dulu sebelum saya menyatakan identitas saya sebenarnya.

Nggak taunya, Mr. Sun Ce _spoiled the fun_...

"... PyroMystic? PDnya Phoenic FORM series?"

Saya sama Bang Parman cuma bisa diem.

"Kok Mister tahu?" Tanya saya bingung.

"Gampang aja. Satu-satunya orang gila yang saya tahu suka menulis pake rapido selain anda adalah PyroMystic. Ditambah lagi, tampang antagonist anda sangat mirip sama PyroMystic." Jelasnya dengan senyum menang. "Well, jujur baru kali ini saya ketemu muka dengan muka sama PD yang merekrut member dari boyband-boyband saya."

Oh ya? Jadi Lu Xun, Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, dsb, dst, dll adalah member dari boyband-boyband dibawah agensi Mr. Sun Ce? Saya baru tahu...

"YAK! Anda diterima!" Tahu-tahu, Mr. CEO yang beken itu udah memutuskan seenak udel aja! "Saya yakin anda pasti sangat berpengalaman! Dan... nggg... yang satu ini juga mau melamar? Jadi pembokat?"

Kini gantian Bang Parman yang udah terbengkalai sekian lama untuk diajak bicara. "Bener, Mister! Sama seperti neng PD di sini, saya juga punya banyak pengalaman..."

"Sebelumnya... sebelumnya... yang tercantum di sini kan nama Indonesia anda?" Tanya Mr. Sun Ce. "Saya... butuh nama China anda."

GUOBLOOOOOKKKKK! Baru saya sadar Bang Parman menulis di CVnya dengan nama Indonesia alias 'SUPARMAN' "Nggg... mister! Untuk Bang Parman, panggil aja 'Huo Li'!"

"H-H-H-Huo Li...?" Mr. CEO jadi shock pas saya nyebut Huo Li, seolah-olah saya baru aja melakukan mantra pemanggilan jalangkung. "Kok namanya kayak salah satu casting STUCK! yang disutradarai oleh Silvermoonarisato? Kalau nggak salah yang jadi... nggg... TKI dari Indonesia yang jadi pembokatnya Lu Xun?" Tanya Mr. Sun Ce dengan kaget berat.

"Karena dia emang pemainnya Huo Li, Mister." Jawab saya enteng.

"WOAAAAAHHHHHH! Anda diterima!" Gila! Mr. Sun Ce antusias banget merekrut Bang Parman! Bukannya Mr. Sun Ce sendiri sudah liat kelakuan Bang Parman sebagai Huo Li di STUCK! yang asli nggak bisa jadi pembokat yang diandalkan, ya? Bisa dibilang, Mr. Sun Ce sepuluh kali lebih antusias merekrut Bang Parman daripada merekurt saya. "Apakah anda tahu? Setiap kali pemutaran STUCK! dan Phoenix FORM series, saya selalu menunggu-nunggu kemunculan anda! Dan saya selalu mengulang-ulang bagian anda muncul!"

"Aiiihhh... saya merasa tersanjung, Mister~" Sahut Bang Parman dengan nggak tahu malunya yang jelas bikin ilfil. "Sini biar saya kasih tanda tangan saya~"

"WHAAAATTT? Nggak asalah, Mister?" Tanya saya shock berat. "Jangan-jangan Mister ngefans Bang Parman AKA Huo Li?"

Mr. Sun Ce ngakak sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Bukannya ngefans. Saya cuma mau mencocokkan anda dengan character favorit saya di Indonesia Warriors yaitu Ir. Soekarno."

"Dan ternyata... mirip nggak?" Tanya saya penasaran.

"Mirip, sih..." Jawab Mr. Sun Ce. "... kalau dilihat dari bulan."

Sudah saya duga...

Setelah saya dan Bang Parman diterima, Mr. Sun Ce memberikan kami sebuah pesan penting. Sangking pentingnya, Mr. Sun Ce yang biasanya gokil tiba-tiba jadi serius mendadak.

"Sebelumnya, berhubung anda berdua ini juga bukan orang biasa, saya harap anda menyembunyikan identitas anda. Khususnya anda, PD PyroMystic." Kata Mr. Sun Ce. Wokey? Masalahnya adalah...? "Perlu saya ingatkan, saya nggak mau ada skandal yang sampai menjatuhkan pamor boyband ini. Terus, berhubung anda berdua mulai sekarang harus pakai nama China. Jadi untuk Bapak Suparman, anda akan dipanggil Huo Li mulai sekarang. Sementara anda, PD PyroMystic..."

"Hui Na?" Tanya saya.

Mr. CEO cuma diam sejenak. "Sebenarnya saya agak ragu karena anda sebenarnya adalah PD dari Phoenix FORM, yang notabene pemain-pemainnya sebenarnya adalah member boyband yang akan jadi klien anda."

WHAT?

Salah satu dari aktor-aktor Phoenix FORM adalah mereka-mereka yang akan jadi klien saya? WTF?

"Mereka bilang, mereka trauma melihat tampang antagonist anda. Apalagi anda judes banget. Hmmm... demi nggak menambah siksaan mental untuk mereka, sebenarnya saya berharap anda bisa melakukan sesuatu." Saya cuma bisa pasang sangking sedih. Well... saya nggak nyangka ternyata tampang antagonis saya ini bisa membuat aktor-aktor yang udah bersusah payah menjadi pemain-pemain Phoenix FORM series malah akhirnya trauma. Sighhh... derita seorang bertampang antagonis...

Sambil mengangguk sedih kayak orang habis di-drop dari audisi bintang, saya menjawab. "Wokey, Mr. Sun Ce. Saya akan cari cara."

Saya berserta Bang Huo Li keluar dari kantor Mr. Sun Ce dengan nggak ada semangat seupil pun. Sebenarnya kami berdua senang karena diterima. Tapi bagaimana dengan saya? Bagaimana cara mengubah tampang antagonis ini? Dan... siapa boyband yang akan jadi klien saya? Ditambah lagi, chapter sesudah ini merupakan kemunculan para character lainnya~

Sodara penasaran? Nantikan minggu depan di hari yang sama bersama saya, PyroMystic, di 'HANYA CERITA BIASA'! _Zai Jian_!

* * *

(1) Deskripsi diri mengenai Sun Ce ini langsung saya co-pas dari STUCK! (bukan yang redux) punyanya Silvermoonarisato...

(2) Bagi yang penasaran apa itu 'Running Phoenix', bisa cek di forum 'KOEI LOVERS INDONESIA', bagian Fanfiction Land, sub-forum Dynasty Warriors Fanfiction...


	3. Hanya AGENSI Biasa

Title: **Hanya Cerita Biasa**  
Author: **PyroMystic**  
Rated: **Fiction K+** (tapi setiap chapter memiliki rating yang berbeda)  
Language: **99%** **Indonesia** plus 0,5% Inggris, 0,5% bahasa lain-lain  
Genre: **Humour/General** (tapi setiap chapter memiliki genre yang berbeda)  
Disclaimer: DW dan segala isinya bukan punya saya! Dan para Author serta OC2nya di cerita ini adalah milik mereka sendiri. Yang saya miliki cuma saya sendiri dan OC2 saya~  
Warning: **FANGIRLING MODE: ON,** **AU,** **Independent age, 100% abal, slight OOC** (meski saya udah coba supaya tetep IC). Disarankan agar begitu anda baca, langsung aja lupakan karena kalo anda inget2 terus cerita ini di kepala, bisa2 anda kena kanker otak. **C****erita ini hanya fiktif belaka, apabila ada kesamaan **_**nama**_** tokoh , **_**tempat**_**, waktu, dan peristiwa, hanyalah **_**kebetulan**_** belaka.**

**Vocab:  
**_Maknae:_ bahasa Korea untuk anggota termuda dalam suatu kelompok.  
_Gege_: Sebutan untuk kakak laki-laki, tapi bisa juga untuk laki-laki yang lebih tua~ Di Korea setara dengan sebutan Hyung ato Opa~  
_Da-ge_: Hampir sama dengan _gege_. Sebutan untuk kakak laki-laki tertua.

**Reply Review~**

**shouta-warrior:** Begitulah~ Hohohoho~ Makasih BUANYAK, yaaaaa~ XDDDD *coret*WOAH~! Bikin aja~ bikin aja~ bikin aja~ bikin aja~ bikin aja~ saya tunggu ya~*coret*

**Mocca-Marocchi**: Nggak masalah~ Hohoho~ It's a pleasure~ Hehehe... kalo saran saya sih dipublish aja biar gampang dibaca orang lain... XDDDD saya tunggu Running Phoenix episode berikutnyaaaahhh~ *coret*dan iya... itu Lu Xun...*coret*

**Nakamura Aihara:** Wkwkwkw... mengenai tampang Huo Li versi manusia seperti Sule, itu berdasarkan idenya Silvermoonarisato di STUCK! Jadi sekalian saya pake aja~ Sima Zhao muncul sesaat lagi~ *ketawa jahat abis itu digantung* kalo Si Xiang... hmmm... sabar, ya~

**Kaien-Aerknard:** saya senang kalo cerita ini bisa bikin LOL~ Karena katanya orang yang bisa ketawa lima menit itu setara dengan tidur 6 jam (katanya loh ya~) Neeway, sori saya sotoy dan OOT... *kowtow 1000x*

** scarlet. and. blossoms:** Waduh jangan... o.O Kalo anda sakit maag, bisa minum milanta (bukan promosi). Tapi kalo sakit gara2 ngakak... saya nggak tau bisa disembukan dengan obat apa... XDDDD

**Tenkuryuu:** Hohoho~ mengenai jabatan, itu berdasarkan script N.G. Phoenix FORM series dari Mocca-Marocchi, saya ambil jabatannya dari sana... wkwkwkw~ (bisa dibaca di note FBnya Mocca-Marocchi)

**Runa-chan Ryuuokami:** Ya Tian... o.O saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya... Tapi yang penting bikin ngakak dan lucu, kan? XDDDD

* * *

"Emang neng PD tahu cara mengubah tampang jadi nggak antagonis?"

Sesudah pertemuan dengan Boss baru kami, akhirnya saya dan Bang Parman, yang sekarang harus dipanggil Huo Li keluar dari ruangannya. Well, saya masih galau berat gara-gara memikirkan tampang saya yang antagonis ini. Lebih galau lagi saat mendengar pertanyaan Bang Huo Li. Aissshhh... Tapi satu hal yang membuat galau saya sedikit berkurang adalah review-review sodara sekalian yang mendukung jalannya fanfic abal ini...! Meeeennnn... thanks a lot!

"Makanya itu aku juga bingung, Bang Huo Li..." Jawab saya galau. "Bang Huo Li punya ide?"

Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba. Tahu-tahu saya mendengar suara-suara dari salah studio. Sumpah, suaranya keras banget sampai gendang telinga saya serasa mau pecah! Ditambah lagi, suara tersebut sangat-sangat familiar meski sedang nyanyi dan diiringi iringan musik yang asyik mati punya~

"_OPPA DW STYLEEEEEEEEE_!"

Sumpah... saya nggak nyangka bahwa Wu Coorporation juga merekrut orang satu ini untuk menyanyi lagu koplak seperti ini. Saya tahu banget bahwa orang yang bersuara 'OPPA DW STYLE' adalah Sima Zhao, salah satu aktor yang mampang di STUCK! sebagai orang idiot adiknya Sima Shi, dan sangat populer karena sering mengisi bagian Epic Fail Scene. Sebenarnya, dia juga pernah mampang di Phoenix FORM. Tapi sebagai anak kecil. Mau tahu bagaimana caranya dia bisa muncul jadi anak kecil di Phoenix FORM? Well, mengenai itu, semua saya serahkan pada ahlinya, yakni Mocca-Marocchi sang Make-Up Artist. Gimana cara dia membuat Sima Zhao jadi anak kecil, cuma dia ama Tuhan yang tahu...

... wait. Kenapa kok nggak minta bantuan Mocca-Marocchi untuk mem-face-off wajah saya aja?

SIP! Setelah ini saya bakal langsung meluncur ke Mocca-Marocchi! Yah, Boss saya yang baru, yakni Mr. Sun Ce, bilang bahwa kami boleh pulang dulu dan besok kembali ke sini untuk diperkenalkan dengan boyband yang mulai besok akan berhubungan dengan kami. Jujur, saya makin nervous. Apalagi Mr. Sun Ce bilang pada kami untuk mempersiapkan diri baik-baik supaya tidak terlihat seperti PD Phoenix FORM untuk saya, dan Huo Li untuk Bang Parman, khususnya saya yang notabene harus mengubah muka saya yang antagonist.

Tapi sebelum meninggalkan tempat ini, boleh lah kita jalan-jalan dulu~ Hohoho~

Gila~ saya bener-bener suka setengah mati dengan gedung Wu Coorporation. Bener-bener luas. Bagus banget dan sangat terasa lapang meski tempat ini diisi banyak orang, mulai dari para karyawan biasa, model, bintang film, aktris dan aktor, boyband dan girlband, manager, dan sebagainya. Well, satu-satunya yang saya nggak suka di tempat ini mungkin adalah nggak ada papan petunjuk.

"Bang Huo Li. Aku haus banget." Keluh saya sambil masih mencari mini market atau cafetaria yang mungkin ada di sana.

"Sama, neng PD." Aduh Bang Huo Li ini sudah dibilang jangan panggil 'PD'-'PD'! Ntar kalau orang lain tahu bagaimana? "Eh, tanya sama mas-mas itu aja!"

Astaga... Bang Huo Li ini gimana, toh? Wokey. Dari jauh sini saya bisa melihat ada dua cowo-cowo GUANTENG BUANGETZ~ Dan Bang Huo Li manggil mereka mas-mas? Lebih tepatnya kita harus memanggil mereka _gege_-_gege_ keren. Yang satunya tinggi, kelihatan seperti gentleman, dan rambutnya panjang. Hmmm... kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, seandainya dia ini cewe, dia bakal jadi seperti Lightning dari game Final Fantasy. Tahu, kan? Sementara yang satunya lebih pendek, rambutnya silver pendek juga, dan tampangnya imut. Mungkin lebih tepat dipanggil _didi_ daripada _gege_. Dua-duanya lagi bersandar di railing kaca sambil memandang ke void di bawah, sama sekali nggak sadar kalau lagi dilihatin dua makhluk nggak jelas, yakni saya dan Bang Huo Li.

"Entah kenapa, jadi senggang banget, nih..." Keluh si rambut silver sementara kami mendekat. Woah~ suaranya terasa SANGAT familiar!

"Yah, seenggak-enggaknya ini berarti kita bisa _break_ sebentar..." Yang lebih tinggi menghela nafas lega.

Dengan nggak tahu malunya, saya dan Bang Huo Li menghampiri kedua _gege_ beken itu. "Ehm... permisi, Mister..." Panggil saya berusaha sesopan mungkin. Mereka berdua berbalik menemukan kami berdua terpana memandangi mereka. Sumpah, lagian siapa yang nggak bakal terpana memandangi cowok sekeren mereka berdua? Tapi, lebih dari itu dan di atas segalanya adalah, kami berdua shock melihat betapa miripnya mereka berdua dengan dua orang aktris Phoenix FORM series, Yan Lu dan Yangmei.

Sempat saya kepikiran... apakah mungkin mereka berdua ini adalah Yan Lu dan Yangmei yang menyamar? Atau jangan-jangan lebih parah lagi... selama ini saya memilih casting yang salah! Jangan-jangan Yan Lu dan Yangmei yang sebenarnya adalah cowok, dan mereka diperankan oleh dua _gege_ ini?

Kalau ini benar, maka saya nyatakan syuting film Phoenix FORM series akan segera dihentikan.

Tapi... ah! Nggak mungkin lah~ Nggak mungkin banget dua _gege_ ini adalah wujud asli dari Yan Lu dan Yangmei! Kalau Yangmei sih... hmmm... mungkin aja. Soalnya selama ini saya sempat bertanya-tanya apa gendernya yang sebenarnya. Sementara Yan Lu? Well, aktris itu terlalu cantik untuk jadi cowok. Jadi kesimpulannya, dua cowok ini bukan Yan Lu dan Yangmei yang menyamar.

"Oh, iya? Bisa saya bantu?" Tanya si cowok mirip Lightning dengan sopan. Meeennn... tutur katanya halus banget~

Yang satunya memandangi kami dengan bingung, sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke arah si cowo yang lebih tinggi. "Eh, Liu Yan, mereka ini cleaning service yang baru, ya? Kok nggak pernah kelihatan sebelumnya, ya?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk kami berdua.

"WOOOOTTT? Tampang saya keren kayak bintang pilem begini dibilang cleaning service?" Bang Huo Li seketika histeris. Wokey, saya tahu bahwa tampang kami berdua sangat nggak banget, bener-bener seperti cleaning service. Tapi... Ya Tian, cowok satu ini ngomongnya ceplas-ceplos banget, bener-bener sangat Yangmei sekali.

"Hush! You Ma, kamu nggak sopan banget, sih!" Bentak si cowok mirip Lightning yang namanya Liu Yan itu. Astaga... namnya juga mirip banget sama Yan Lu. Sementara You Ma... wait. Saya kok merasa sangat familiar banget dengan nama itu, ya? "Anu... Nggg... maaf tingkah teman saya yang nggak sopan ini. Kalau boleh tahu, kami berdua bisa membantu apa?"

Meeennn... serasa melayang di surga ketemu cowo ganteng seperti ini. Hoooo~ kalo misalkan saya membuat series lagi, sodara-sodara tolong ingatkan saya untuk merekrut cowok ganteng ini, ya~?

"Nggg... boleh tanya dimana cafetarianya?" Saya berjuang untuk bisa terdengar sesopan dan se-elite mungkin, which is FAIL.

"Oh, cafetarianya agak jauh, di lantai dua. Setelah keluar dari lift, belok kiri. Jalan terus aja. Nanti kalau ketemu papan petunjuk yang tulisannya ke arah toilet, jangan diikuti. Belok kanan aja sampai ada tikungan. Nah, di situ belok kiri. Nah, di situlah..."

"... cafetarianya?" Sebelum cowok bernama Liu Yan itu selesai bicara, langsung saya potong demi supaya otak saya nggak meletus sangking bingung harus menghafal petunjuknya. Sekedar info, saya sama kayak Zhao Yun, Yangmei, dan Zhou Ying di Phoenix FORM: Coloured Glaze chapter 36 dan 37, dan khususnya sama seperti dosen saya yang buta arah. Kalau kami punya setengah jam, maka sepuluh menit dipakai untuk perjalanan dan dua puluh menit digunakan untuk nyasar. Dan setengah jam itu digunakan dengan sangat efisien.

Liu Yan menggeleng. "Bukan. Di sana adalah bagian informasi. Nah, mbak tanya bagian informasi aja. Seharusnya cafetarianya nggak jauh dari informasi."

Saya dan Bang Huo Li kecewa bukan main.

"Oh... begitu, ya. Wokey. Terima kasih, Mister." Kata saya sambil membungkuk sedikit sebelum meninggalkan tempat. Aissshhh... mestinya saya mau minta tanda tangan mereka dulu. Tapi ya sudahlah~ Ntar kapan-kapan pasti ketemu lagi. Lagian, saya nggak mau Bang Huo Li yang super katrok ini sampai mendatangkan impresi-impresi nggak baik terhadap dua cowok beken yang sudah jelas adalah anggota boyband itu. Meeennn... seandainya saya menjadi manager dari boyband mereka, saya pasti bahagia sekali~

Tapi... wait. Sebelum saya meninggalkan mereka, saya sayup-sayup mendengar suara cowok yang lebih pendek bernama You Ma.

"Eh, Liu Yan. Kok mbak itu auranya aneh banget, ya? Mana tampangnya antagonis pula. Kayak PD PyroMystic..."

Kok bisa tahu saya?

Hmmm... kali aja mereka nggak sengaja melihat saya pas saya lagi memimpin jalannya syuting. Hohoho~ siapa tahu mereka adalah secret admirer saya~ AZZZZZ... apa-apaan sih kok saya jadi gila? Wokey, back to story. Intinya sesudah mengikuti pengarahan Liu Yan si _gege_ cakep, kami menemukan meja informasi. Untungnya, kami diberi _hand-made_ map buatan si bagian informasi yang lumayan jelas. Meski demikian, saya dan Bang Huo Li menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk nyasar. Sebenarnya alasannya bukan karena informasinya keliru, tapi karena kami selalu tergoda untuk mengintip ruang-ruang studio tempat para aktor, aktris, bintang film, girlband dan boyband, semua pada bercokol.

"_OPPA DW STYLEEEEEEEEE!"_

"_Dimana-mana orang semua pake sendal jepit, celana pendek, kaos oblong, kacamata alay! Pergi ke warnet pasang status alay, minta di add pin BB!"_(1)

"Wah, jogetnya asyik, neng PD!" Komen Bang Huo Li yang lagi-lagi berhenti untuk mengintip salah satu ruang studio. Seperti yang saya duga, di sana terdapat makhluk idiot bin autis, katanya Silvermoonarisato, bernama Sima Zhao. Rupa-rupanya dia sedang syuting untuk pembuatan MV parody dari Oppa Gangnam Style versi Dynasty Warriors. Dan saya melihat lawan mainnya adalah seorang anggota girlband bernama Wang Yuanji. Jujur, buat saya Sima Zhao sangat beruntung.

"Ya udah deh, Bang Huo Li! Ayo cari cafetarianya! Haus banget, nih!" Kami berdua pun cabut, dan nggak lama menemukan tempat cafetaria tersebut. Well, cafetarianya sangat elit sekaleeeee~ sangking elitnya, saya cuma berani beli T*ng Tj* yang Milk Tea, sementara Bang Huo Li tetap bersikeras untuk membeli orange juice dari sebuah kedai. Kapok... uangnya habis seketika. Untung aja nggak kurang.

"Pokoknya saya nggak mau mentraktir Bang Huo Li! Titik!" Bentak saya ketus pas Bang Huo Li lagi-lagi pasang _puppy eyes_. Iya, donk! Bagaimanapun, pelit pangkal kaya~ Mwahahahaha~

"Ah, neng PD jahat, deh!" Sahut Bang Huo Li sambil merengek-rengek ala mbak-mbak di sinetron kalau permintaannya nggak dituruti. Peduli iblis dah! "Ya udah! Abang mau pulang aja! Pulangkan saja~ aku~ pada ibuku~~~~" Bang Huo Li malah mendangdut abal-abal dengan sangat nista di pintu cafetaria. Astaga...

"Pulang aja deh, Bang! Daripada bikin rusuh!" Bentak saya nggak mau kalah. "Saya masih mau berpetualang di Wu Coorporation. Kali aja saya bisa direkrut jadi bintang film juga~" Dengan demikian, saya meninggalkan Bang Huo Li. Tapi, yang namanya Bang Huo Li emang nggak tahu diri banget! Sambil minta maaf dengan gaya alay, akhirnya Bang Huo Li memutuskan untuk melanjutkan petualangan bersama saya.

So, menurut sodara, saya harus jalan-jalan kemana? Hmmm... boyband dan girlband di sini banyaknya seperti bintang di langit dan pasir di laut, dan jujur saya pengen melihat mereka semua. Hanya saja, kami juga nggak bisa berlama-lama di sini.

Namun pada akhirnya, saya berhasil membuat keputusan saat saya mendengar sebuah suara yang SANGAT familiar, tapi asli cempreng banget dan agak dibuat-buat, berasal dari sebuah studio di ujung koridor.

"AKU JUGA MAU JADI CUTEEEE~~~~"

Apakah karena suara itu, koridor panjang nan remang-remang ini tambah hidup suaranya, atau tambah mengerikan, jangan tanya saya. Yang jelas, saya nggak seperti Bang Huo Li yang langsung instan lari terbirit-birit kayak abis denger suara mak lampir. Saya dengan gagah berani mendekati pintu terlarang tersebut. Wokey... entah saya terlihat seperti seorang agen FBI atau teroris, silahkan anda memutuskan sendiri. Saya masuk perlahan-lahan dan membuka pintu, berharap nggak ada yang mendengar suara saya.

Dan ternyata, ruangan ini adalah studio pemotretan. Di ujung sana, sodara bisa melihat dinding yang dikasih layar abu-abu gradasi hitam, sementara di sisi lainnya kita melihat para crew yang sedang berkonsentrasi dengan properti mereka masing-masing. Wokey, ini semua baru untuk saya. Tapi bisa dibilang yang paling bikin saya shock adalah sosok familiar yang bertengger di depan layar tersebut, siap untuk difoto.

"Nggak~ Nggak~ Pokoknya aku mau gaya yang cuteeee~~~"

Nggg... nggak siap-siap juga, sih. Dari tadi, meski si instruktur udah memberi perintah supaya si model berpekara untuk pasang gaya cool, dianya tetap melompat-lompat dengan gaya *coret*sok*coret* cute begitu.

"Halah! Kamu mah nggak cocok dengan gaya cute!"

"Tapi aku kan _maknaeeee_~~~"

Si model adalah _maknae_, alias anggota termuda dalam suatu boyband. Rambutnya panjang dan dikuncir berwarna coklat. Dia adalah salah satu dari pemain inti baik STUCK! maupun Phoenix FORM. Sebagai tambahan, makhluk ini, yang kelihatannya keren, cool, dan intelek, rupanya pengen bisa cute seperti _maknae-maknae_ di suatu boyband pada umumnya, which is FAIL. DANNNNNN... Apakah anda tahu siapa orangnya?

TEPAT SEKALI! DIA ADALAH **JIANG WEI!**

**Jiang Wei Boyue (**姜維伯約**)  
**Age: 19  
Posisi: Maknae, Dancer, Vocalist  
Favorite color: Dark Green, and Black  
Height: 180 cm  
Eye color: Brown  
Hair color: Brown  
Nationality: Chinese

"Terimalah nasib, Jiang Wei." Sahut seseorang yang, sekali lagi, sangat terasa familiar. "Tampangmu nggak cute meski kamu adalah seorang _maknae_. Tapi nggak masalah, kok. Karena _maknae_ cute sudah terlalu mainstream." Sahut suara itu, yang ternyata lebih antagonis dari suara saya. Ditambah lagi, suaranya juga terdengar sarkastik dan menusuk, membuat akhirnya Jiang Wei jadi okayface dan menuruti si instruktur tanpa banyak pembelaan lagi. Baguslah...

_Jiang Wei Boyue, seorang maknae yang tampangnya tidak seperti maknae. Kemungkinan karena terlalu jenius dan seorang pemikir, maka kehilangan masa mudanya sehingga tampangnya yag harusnya cute, kelihatan tidak se-cute seorang maknae pada umumnya. Meski demikian, rupanya dia punya cita-cita untuk menjadi se-cute maknae lainnya__(2)__._

Sesudah Jiang Wei, seorang figur lain maju dengan elegannya, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah makhluk bersuara antagonis tadi. Meski antagonis, saya yakin dia sangat berwibawa. Soalnya, begitu dia jalan ke arah spot pemotretan, orang langsung merinding sendiri. Well, sebenarnya bukan karena dia berwibawa, tapi karena aura antagonistnya. Dan sekali lagi figur yang lebih antagonis dari saya ini terasa sangat familiar.

"Saya nggak butuh instruktor." Kata si member boyband yang antagonis tersebut. "Saya bisa memilih pose sendiri."

Mendengar titahnya, nggak ada yang berani membantah. Dan memang nggak perlu dibantah, soalnya dia kelihatan sudah sangat profesional banget. Yups, cowok beken berambut hitam pendek ini, dengan mata tajam berwarna biru muda, punya sifat yang dingin dan antagonis. Sebagai informasi tambahan, dia sempat menjadi salah satu antagonist di Phoenix FORM series yang cukup menggemparkan.

Orang ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah... **CAO PI!**

**Cao Pi Zihuan (**曹丕子桓**)**  
Age: 23  
Posisi: Vocalist, Sub-Rapper, Main Dancer  
Favorite color: Dark Purple, Black, Blue  
Height: 182 cm  
Eye color: Light Blue  
Hair color: Black  
Nationality: Chinese

"Good!" JEPRET! "ACTION! GOOD!" JEPRET! JEPRET!

Pemotretan berjalan dengan sangat mulus dan lancar tanpa hambatan. BENAR-BENAR SEORANG IDOL YANG PERFECT, PROFESIONAL, EFEKTIF, DAN EFISIEN!

_Cao Pi Zihuan, member dengan sifat yang dingin dan tampang antagonis. Juga seorang yang sangat-sangat-sangat amat efektif dan efisien dalam segalanya. Well, kelihatannya dia inilah member yang paling susah didekati fans, tapi justru di situlah daya tariknya. Khususnya dengan sifat dinginnya yang bagai Ice Prince itu, nggak ada yang bisa tahu apa yang di otaknya._

Sesudah dipotret, sang antagonistan berjalan lenggang kangkung ke arah rekan-rekannya yang menunggu. Dari jauh sini, apakah sodara-sodara bisa melihat seseorang yang tengah bersemangat kayak orang kelebihan energi dan melompat-lompat dengan gaya asli cute banget~~~? Astaga... wait, saya mimisan mendadak.

"Yak! Sekarang giliran sang _maknae_!" Seru sang instructor sambil menarik bocah cute tersebut?

"WAAAAA~ Akulah _maknae_ sesungguhnya~" Rengek Jiang Wei yang seharusnya emang paling muda. Tapi... sayang sekali tampangnya kurang mendukung dibandingkan cowok cute nan childish yang sedang melenggang ke arah spot pemotretan. Si virtual _maknae_, alias bukan-_maknae_-tapi-terlihat-seperti-_maknae_ itu, seperti yang diperintahkan sang instruktor, memasang tampang innocent yang asli senyumnya bikin saya lumer~

Member satu ini sudah pernah mampang di STUCK! karya Silvermoonarisato dan sebuah Trollfic dari Mocca-Marocchi berjudul "**When The Heart Chooses"**. Well, dia baru aja muncul di Phoenix FORM series, tapi sebagai anak kecil~ Sekali lagi, bagaimana dia bisa muncul jadi anak kecil, silahkan tanyakan sendiri pada Mocca-Marocchi sang Make-Up Artist!

"Jadi poseku sekarang kayak gini, ya?" Tanya si virtual _maknae_ sambil pasang pose cute. Aduh... saya mimisan lagi.

"Nggg... untuk yang kali ini, karena konsepnya adalah 'Mystery', jadi sebaiknya pasang pose cool seperti ini aja." Jawab si instruktor sambil mengarahkan.

Well, ini adalah seorang member yang harusnya sudah sangat menarik perhatian kita semua para fans sangking cutenya dia. Saya yakin pas pertama kali sodara melihat dia, sodara juga nggak tahan melihat ke-cute-annya. Well, meski bukan _maknae_, dia adalah virtual _maknae_, alias kelihatannya aja _maknae_ padahal sebenarnya nggak. Dan yang lebih istimewa lagi, dia ini Chinese 100% meski nggak kelihatan Chinese~

Dan si baby face ini adalah... **XIAHOU BA!**

**Xiahou Ba Zhongquan (**夏侯霸仲權**)  
**Age: 20**  
**Posisi: Main Vocalist, Dancer**  
**Favorite color: Blue and White**  
**Height: 160**  
**Eye Color: Hazel**  
**Hair color: Light Brown**  
**Nationality: Chinese (tapi terlihat seperti bukan Chinese)

Tenang aja, Xiahou Ba... pada gilirannya nanti, dikau pasti akan mampang di Phoenix FORM series dengan wujud aslimu, bukan anak kecil lagi. Itu sumpah saya~

"Waaaa~ Capek... tapi akhirnya selesai juga..." Xiahou Ba yang cute tenan itu menghela nafas lega. Pas ngeliat rekannya, Jiang Wei yang pasang muka nggak enak, dengan riangnya dia menghampiri si Jiang Wei dan langsung meluk erat-erat! Ya Tian... emang Jiang Wei itu boneka Teddy Bear? "Nggak perlu jengkel, Jiang Wei~ Meski bagi orang lain kamu nggak cute, bagi kami kamu tetep _maknae_ tercute seduniaaaaa~"

Alamak gila beutttzzz~ Xiahou Ba ini so sweet banget, ya~ Unyuuuuuu~

_Xiahou Ba Zhongquan, si visual maknae yang tampangnya sangat menipu orang. Sangat baby face banget, dan kelihatan sepintas bahwa dia sangat perhatian sama para rekan member boybandnya. Nilai jualnya adalah ke-cute-annya itu. Dan nggak cuma tampangnya aja yang cute, tapi juga sifatnya yang emang childish seperti anak kecil._

"WAAAAAA~ Xiahou Ba _gege_, terima kasih banyak..." Jiang Wei balas memeluk si Xiahou Ba sambil nangis-nangis lebay sangking terharu. "Cuma kamu yang mengerti aku~"

Sebelum adegan nggak banget ini berlanjut, seorang cowok dengan tampang _chic and cool_ tapi juga sangat heroik dan berkharisma muncul, memisahkan Xiahou Ba dan Jiang Wei yang lagi lebay amit-amit. "Udah... udah... Ntar lanjut di dorm. Pada dilihatin orang, tuh. Nggak malu?" Ucap si cowo cool sebelum mengambil posisi di spot pemotretan. Si intruktor masih di sana, memberi arahan pose-posenya dengan setia.

Nahhh... cowo keren satu ini pasti SANGAT SANGAT SANGAT SANGAT tidak asing di mata sodara-sodara. Bisa dibilang bahwa cowok satu ini adalah yang terpopuler. Coba bayangkan, dia selalu menjadi cover boy. Dan yang paling penting, dia sering banget maen film dimana-mana. Bayangkan aja, mulai dari **SLCD** buatan Silvermoonarisato, lalu Phoenix FORM Series, ditambah lagi dengan cerita "**A Midsummer Night's Dream**" dari Mocca-Marocchi. Plus, selain Jiang Wei, dia adalah salah satu aktor terhormat yang mendapat undangan dari Mocca-Marocchi untuk ikut dalam program "**Running Phoenix**". Baru-baru ini, PD **Kaien-Aerknard** memanggilnya untuk main di **"Tales of the Steel Flower Princess"**.

Saya yakin sodara udah bisa menebak. Ya, kan? Dia adalah... **ZHAO YUN!**

**Zhao Yun Zilong (**趙雲子龍**)  
**Age: 23  
Posisi: Main rapper, Dancer  
Favorite color: Blue, Sea Green, Silver  
Height: 185 cm  
Eye Color: Dark Blue  
Hair color: Black  
Nationality: Chinese

Aduh... kharismanya si Zhao Yun bikin mata saya berkaca-kaca~

"Pengen dah bisa jadi cover boy juga..." Jiang Wei bergumam sambil terkagum-kagum menadangi pose rekannya itu. Tatapan matanya si Zhao Yun itu loh, sodara~ Kalo udah dipotret, sangking _cool and chic_ sampe seolah-olah jadi kayak mau makan kameranya~

Well, tapi satu hal yang saya senang adalah, meski kelihatan cool begitu, sebenarnya Zhao Yun itu baik hati dan lumayan fun, lho~ Keputusan saya memanggil dia buat main di Phoenix FORM series memang nggak salah.

Setelah berpose cool di depan camera, Zhao Yun balik kembali ke teman-temannya. Para fotografer ama instruktor, secara nggak sadar membungkuk sendiri pas manusia dengan kharisma level MAX ini melewati mereka. Kalo saya mah... mungkin kalau dia lagi berkharisma kayak gini, saya bakal kowtow langsung. Untungnya, selama syuting Phoenix FORM series, Zhao Yun tipe orang yang santai~

"Wait..." Zhao Yun tiba-tiba berhenti. "Kok rasanya kita kurang dua dua orang, ya?"

_Zhao Yun Zilong, member terpopuler di kalangan DW. Tampangnya yang cool dan heroik ini bisa bikin cewe klepek-klepek dan cowo angkat topi sama dia. Tapi nggak cuma itu, member satu ini bisa sangat gentlemen, dan juga bisa sangat fun kalau dia lagi ada mood untuk senang-senang. Meski nggak kelihatan, sebenarnya Zhao Yun sangat care dan nggak bisa tenang kalau ada member yang terpisah._

Nah, seolah suaranya Zhao Yun itu alaram, dari balik sebuah pintu yang kayaknya menyambung ke ruang rias, keluarlah seseorang yang termasuk _unidentified gender_. Tapi saya yakin sodara udah tau kalo dia cowok. Dan saya juga tau, kok. Tapi saya mau bilang satu hal ke sodara, sebaiknya sodara nggak dekat-dekat cowok satu ini kalau sodara mau berumur panjang.

Soalnya... ASTAGANAGABONARJADIDUAAAAAHH HHH! Begitu liat cowok satu ini, saya serasa nggak bisa nafas. Yups, dia adalah cowok yang menjadi main protagonist di Phoenix FORM series, dan saya bangga dengan hal ini. Dia juga eksis di STUCK!, SLCD, dan karya-karya lainnya dari Silvermoonarisato. Plus tentunya juga di ceritanya Mocca-Marocchi, A Midsummer Night's Dream dan N.G. Seriesnya. Dia muncul di ceritanya PD **shouta-warrior** berjudul **"The Reversed Butterfly"**.

"Eh, neng! Itu cowok yang tadi minjemin abang bolpen!" Aduh, Bang Huo Li ini nggak penting banget, sih!

Si cowo yang baru keluar dari ruang rias itu terburu-buru berlari. "Maaf kelamaan...!" Katanya sebelum tanpa buang-buang waktu langsung pergi ke spot pemotretan. Anyway, kalau anda cowok, anda harus hati-hati melihat member satu ini. Tapi kalau anda cewek, harus lebih hati-hati lagi. Nah, begitu sampai ke spot pemotretan, si instruktor memberi member tersebut arahan, seperti biasa. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong pakaiannya adalah kemeja hitam pekat dan celana yang juga hitam, ditambah asesoris leher kecil dari metal. Benar-benar serasi dengan backgroudnnya. Well, semua member berpakaian kira-kira hampir sama seperti itu(4).

Si cowok yang kayak cewek itu kelihatan nggak puas dengan posenya. "Lho? Kenapa kok poseku selalu yang kalem dan gemulai gini?" Protesnya. "Dari kami berenam, AKULAH YANG PALING MANLY!"

Facepalm...

Anyway, rasanya nggak perlu kelamaan merahasiakan siapa member ini. Langsung aja saya kasih tau. Dia tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah... **LU XUN!**

**Lu Xun Boyan (**陸遜伯言**)  
**Age: 20  
Posisi: Lead Vocalist, Dancer  
Favorite Color: White, Red, and Black  
Height: 171 cm  
Eye Color: Gold  
Hair Color : Dirty Brown  
Nationality: Chinese

Si intruktor bersama crew-nya otomatis TROLOLOLOLOL pas mendengar ke-nggak-sadar-diri-an si Lu Xun. Nggak cuma mereka, saya ama Bang Huo Li juga ngakak. Sementara Jiang Wei, Cao Pi, Xiahou Ba, dan Zhao Yun cuma bisa facepalm mendengar Lu Xun yang ngaku-ngaku itu. Yahhh... mungkin mereka sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah Lu Xun yang ternyata juga ajaib. Well, saya sendiri baru tau kalau Lu Xun merasa dirinya manly meski sebenarnya nggak(4).

Tapi, satu hal yang perlu kita syukuri, sodara, adalah Lu Xun bisa diajak ngomong baik-baik dan dikasih pengertian. Akhirnya dia nurut juga sama apa kata intruktor.

"Meeennn..." Gumam Xiahou Ba tiba-tiba. "Pengen punya istri secantik Lu Xun..."

Si Zhao Yun pun mulai ngelantur. "Hari ini aku sama Lu Xun bakal nikah..."

"WOOOOTTTT?" Lanturan Zhao Yun seketika membuat semua orang termasuk saya jadi shock berat. Tapi para member biasa aja.

"Nggak perlu dipikirkan..." Sahut Cao Pi masih dengan antagonisnya. "Zhao Yun kalau sudah capek, memang omongannya bakal nonsense semua(5)."

Owalah... saya baru tau tentang ini...

Sesudah pemotretan, barulah Lu Xun kembali berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

_Lu Xun Boyan, member yang sangat cantik amit-amit meski dia sebenarnya cowok. Tapi well, rupanya dia merasa dirinya manly dan sebenarnya nggak suka kalau dibilang cantik oleh orang lain, apalagi oleh rekan-rekan se-boybandnnya sendiri. Sayang sekali bahwa semua rekannya setuju kalau dia emang paling cantik. BTW, jangan tertipu penampilan. Dia bisa jadi garang kalau dibutuhkan._

"Jadi semuanya sudah _individual shot_? Kalau sudah, ayo pulang." Sahut Cao Pi sambil berdiri dari kursi, yang emang paling efektif dan efisien dalam menggunakan waktu. Well, nggak heran mereka capek dan pengen cepat-cepat pulang. Kayaknya mereka udah dari pagi stay di sini. Aissshhh... kehidupan idol memang berat. Tiba-tiba saya jadi merasa bersalah karena menambah jadwal mereka untuk main di Phoenix FORM series...

"_Leader_ kita udah individual shot, belum?" Tanya Zhao Yun.

"Sudah, kok!" Sahut si Xiahou Ba. "Dia yang paling pertama dipotret. Soalnya sesudah itu dipanggil sama si boss Sun Ce."

Oh? Leader?

Sementara saya masih bertanya-tanya siapa si leader dari kelompok ini, dari koridor di belakang saya terdengarlah suara orang lari-lari.

Nggak pake lama saya langsung narik Bang Huo Li. Ini darurat, men! "Bang! Bang! Bang! Ayo cepat sembunyi! Ada orang datang!" Kontan saya panik dan akhirnya sembunyi di kardus-kardus terdekat. Astaga Bang Huo Li lelet banget! Setelah berlama-lama barulah akhirnya abang satu ini ikutan sembunyi.

Akhirnya, saya melihat siapa orang yang ini. Dia adalah seorang blasteran Amrik-China yang keren abis. Trus, saya juga tahu bahwa Silvermoonarisato ngefans banget sama cowok keren satu ini. Jujur, rambut pirangnya itu sesuatu~ Begitu liat, saya langsung tahu bahwa dia adalah leader yang dimaksud oleh Zhao Yun tadi. Dan si leader ini tampangnya termasuk yang paling dewasa di antara member-member yang lainnya. Oh iya... dia juga kayaknya ladies man banget, ya...

Si leader masuk ke ruangan menghampiri para membernya yang semuanya sudah menyelesaikan individual shot mereka.

"Ayo, bang! Liat mereka lagi, yuk!" Saya ajak Bang Huo Li buat liat.

"Aiiissshhh... Neng ini kok dari tadi ngintip terus? Mata keranjang banget, sih~" Balas Bang Huo Li yang meski enggan, tetap akhirnya ikut saya aja. "Neng, cewek itu nggak baik lho kalau suka ngintip cowok. Nanti susah dapet pacar. Apalagi yang tampangnya antagonist kayak neng..."

"Eh bang, denger, ya? Gue suka ngintip cowok, dan tampang gue antagonis. Ya sudah~!" Balas saya dengan cara yang baru-baru ini diajarkan oleh Silvermoonarisato pada saya pas kami gathering, yang rupanya juga adalah cara bicara seorang aktor Coloured Glaze. Barulah saya melanjutkan aksi saya. Ternyata, bagi Bang Huo Li saya bukan seperti teroris, tapi bukan juga seperti agen FBI. Kata Bang Huo Li saya mata keranjang. Sighhh...

Wokey. Balik. Sekarang si leader menghampiri para membernya.

"Semuanya sudah selesai foto?" Tanya si leader perhatian, dan dijawab oleh para member dengan anggukan. Sesudah itu, leader yang baik hati ini mengeluarkan box dari cake shop terdekat dan beberapa kaleng soft drink. Mennnn... si leader baik hati BUANGET, ya~ "Capek? Sabar, ya. Sebentar lagi kita pulang, kok."

Leader ini pernah muncul di Phoenix FORM meski nggak begitu sering. Bahkan juga di STUCK! serta A Midsummer Night's Dream-nya Mocca-Marocchi. Seingat saya, di Phoenix FORM dia adalah suami yang sayang banget sama Ying Fang, istrinya. Nah, di sini pun dia sangat amat sayang sama member-membernya, kayak mereka tuh anak-anaknya. Wah... wah... wah... tipe bapak sekaligus suami yang baik, ya~ Nggak heran Silvermoonarisato ngefans banget sama cowok blasteran satu ini.

_The last but not least_... Leader dari kelima member yang sudah kita tunggu-tunggu adalah... **GUO JIA**!

**Guo Jia Fengxiao (**郭嘉奉孝**)  
**Age: 24  
Posisi: Leader, Dancer, Vocalist  
Favorite Color: White, Dark Blue and Purple  
Height: 175 cm  
Eye Color: Blue  
Hair Color: Pirang  
Nationality: Chinese-American

"Makasih banyak, papa!" Yups, itu Xiahou Ba yang bilang. Eh, mereka bukan bapak-anak. Tapi well, emang mereka mirip bapak-anak, ya... Sesuatu banget~ Yah sebenarnya mungkin para member menganggap Guo Jia sebagai papa kedua mereka. Well, bisa dibilang bahwa para member bisa mengenal dan terbiasa sama tingkah ajaib satu sama lain adalah karena jasa 'papa' mereka ini. Hohohoho~ So sweet banget~ Jadi iri...

"Oh iya, _dage_." Panggil Zhao Yun, yang mungkin agak gengsi kalau harus manggil Guo Jia dengan 'papa'. Tapi sebenarnya yang manggil Guo Jia dengan 'papa' cuma Xiahou Ba dan Jiang Wei, kok. "Tadi Bos Sun Ce bilang apa?"

Guo Jia cuma bisa menghela nafas panjang. Hmmm... apakah Mr. CEO ngasih kabar buruk, ya? Saya jadi penasaran. "Tenang saja, Zhao Yun... Makan dulu... Kalau sudah selesai, baru aku kasih tahu pelan-pelan." Mendengar ini, member yang lainnya menurut aja.

_Guo Jia Fengxiao, leader dari boyband beranggotakan enam orang ini. Seorang leader yang sangat ideal dan dapat diandalkan para membernya. Pokoknya selalu siap siaga dalam segala situasi. Selain itu, emang dia sangat kebapakan sekali dan care sama member-membernya. Intinya, dia menerima full respect dari mereka berkat karakternya yang sangat bertanggung jawab sebagai seorang leader._

Sesudah semua membernya kenyang, barulah si leader membagikan informasi penting dari Mr. CEO.

Men... nggak cuma para member, jujur saya jadi tegang juga. Mereka duduk melingkar, masih di studio pemotretan itu sementara para crew masih sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri-sendiri mengemasi perlengkapan.

"_Guys_..." Guo Jia memulai. "Mulai besok, kita akan kedatangan seorang manager dan seorang pembokat di dorm kita."

Reaksi para member dan reaksi saya hampir sama. Seolah-olah kayak dunia udah kiamat.

WHAAAAAAATTTTTTT? Jadi... saya akan jadi manager dari boyband ini? Dari para member yang juga adalah aktor-aktor Phoenix FORM series? Dan yang paling penting, mereka yang udah melihat ke-antagonis-an saya? Ya Tian... nggak heran Mr. CEO menyuruh saya permak muka. Soalnya memang mereka sudah trauma berat bekerja sama dengan PD cacad seperti saya...

"Ya Tian..." Zhao Yun cuma bisa pasang tampang ohgodwhy.

Cao Pi langsung bad mood. "Kenapa harus manager-manager dan pembokat-pembokat lagi? Paling-paling cuma fans, kan?"

"Yups... jujur aku sudah trauma berat saya yang namanya manager dan pembokat. Ingat, nggak? Mereka itu bukannya membantu tapi fangirl-fangirl _freak_ yang malah menghancurkan hidup kita!" Raung Xiahou Ba lumayan lebay abis. "Aku masih inget banget manager sama pembokat yang dulu dipecat gara-gara memotret kita pas lagi mandi. Untung sebelum itu udah ketangkap basah duluan!"

"Jangan lagi deh, papa! Aku masih virgin!" Nah, nggak cuma di Phoenix FORM series, omongan Jiang Wei di sini pun juga sangat menjurus.

Guo Jia langsung mendiamkan semua membernya yang udah berprotes ria kayak anak burung berciap-ciap minta makan. "Makanya, denger sampai aku selesai bicara dulu!" Katanya. "Begini, Mr. CEO bilang, dua orang ini bukan fangirl. Ditambah lagi, si pembokat malah ternyata seorang cowok. Jadi kita nggak perlu khawatir dengan hal-hal seperti itu lagi. Mengerti, semua?"

Kelima member itu akhirnya tenang juga. "Tapi itu nggak menjamin segalanya oke, _dage_." Sahut Lu Xun. "Di STUCK!, aku punya seorang pembokat cowok bernama Huo Li yang nggak bisa diandalkan banget. Jangan sampai pembokat baru kita seperti Huo Li."

"Well, kita cuma bisa berharap, Lu Xun." Balas Guo Jia. "Tapi aku yakin Bos Sun Ce nggak memilih orang yang salah."

Sampai di sini, saya tutup pintu studio pemotretan itu. Meeeennn... nggak pernah kebayang suatu saat saya akan jadi manager dari aktor-aktor Phoenix FORM. Yah, pokoknya ini menguatkan keputusan saya bahwa saya harus minta Mocca-Marocchi mempermak muka saya habis-habisan supaya nggak bertampang antagonist lagi! YEAH!

Sodara penasaran bagaimana kehidupan boyband beranggutakan Guo Jia, Lu Xun, Zhao Yun, Xiahou Ba, Cao Pi, dan Jiang Wei ini? Dan bagaimana cara seorang PD PyroMystic bertransformasi demi menjadi manager yang baik? Dan siapakah kedua cowok misterius yang mengingatkan kita pada Yan Lu dan Yangmei? Nantikan hari Selasa minggu depan di 'HANYA CERITA BIASA', bersama saya, PyroMystic! _Zai Jian_!

* * *

Neeway, buat semua yang masih belum nyadar, saya mau kasih tau kalo fanfic ini inspirasinya adalah gara-gara saya yang tengah nge-fans ama boyband Korea bernama B2ST~ Makanya jumlahnya 6 orang, sama seperti jumlah anggota B2ST yang 6 orang. Hohoho~

(1) Lirik lagu **'Oppa DW Style!'** Terima kasih untuk Silvermoonarisato yang menulis! ^^

(2) Sebenernya, inspirasinya adalah pas saya tau info dari _maknae_nya B2ST, yakni Dongwoon. Dikatakan bahwa Dongwoon B2ST itu pinter banget dan jenius, plus tampangnya emang nggak keliatan _maknae_ AKA paling muda. Nah, berhubung berdasarkan sejarah asli tuh Jiang Wei yang paling muda, maka saya jadikan dia _maknae_. Dan karena dia kalah cute dibandingkan Xiahou Ba, maka saya jadikan aja sifatnya agak sama kayak Dongwoon~ Hohohoho~

(3) Kalo sulit membayangkan, sebenernya ini seperti sebuah Korean Boyband bernama **B2ST** di MV yang berjudul **'Mystery'**. Waittt... Bagi anda2 yang masih belum tau, emang Fanfic ngaco ini inspirasinya gara2 saya fangirling sama B2ST~

(4) Sebenernya inspirasinya datang pas saya baca info bahwa Hyunseung B2ST, member yang diakui paling pretty, ternyata suka ngaku2 paling manly. Makanya dia sering bingung kenapa banyak fans bilang dia pretty. Nah, di seantero DW universe, kayaknya yang paling pretty tuh Lu Xun~

(5) Ini juga inspirasinya dateng dari Junhyung B2ST. Menurut info, katanya Junhyung ini suka ngomong nonsense kalo lagi capek (meski kalo dalam keadaan normal, kalimatnya selalu berwibawa dan sopan). Well, di DW, yang saya tau paling berwibawa adalah Zhao Yun~

Untuk profile member seperti Guo Jia, Lu Xun, Xiahou Ba, dan Jiang Wei, saya miripkan dengan profile mereka di STUCK! supaya nggak bingung~ Untuk Zhao Yun dan Cao Pi, saya terpaksa harus bikin sendiri...

Dan, saya juga mau minta maaf sekali lagi buat author2 yang karya dan namanya saya sebut secara nggak terhormat dan tanpa izin... *kowtow 1000x abis itu digantung*


	4. Hanya BOYBAND Biasa

Title: **Hanya Cerita Biasa**  
Author: **PyroMystic**  
Rated: **Fiction K+** (tapi setiap chapter memiliki rating yang berbeda)  
Language: **99%** **Indonesia** plus 1% bahasa lain-lain  
Genre: **Humour/Friendship** (tapi setiap chapter memiliki genre yang berbeda)  
Disclaimer: DW dan segala isinya bukan punya saya! Dan para Author serta OC2nya di cerita ini adalah milik mereka sendiri. Yang saya miliki cuma saya sendiri dan OC2 saya~  
Warning: **FANGIRLING MODE: ON,** **AU,** **Independent age, 100% abal, slight OOC** (meski saya udah coba supaya tetep IC). Disarankan agar begitu anda baca, langsung aja lupakan karena kalo anda inget2 terus cerita ini di kepala, bisa2 anda kena kanker otak. **C****erita ini hanya fiktif belaka, apabila ada kesamaan **_**nama**_** tokoh , **_**tempat**_**, waktu, dan peristiwa, hanyalah **_**kebetulan**_** belaka.**

Maap saya telat update banget, sodaraaaaa! Abisnya saya bentar lagi KKN... doakan saya semoga sukses, ya~

**Vocab:  
**_Maknae:_ bahasa Korea untuk anggota termuda dalam suatu kelompok.  
_Gege_: Sebutan untuk kakak laki-laki, tapi bisa juga untuk laki-laki yang lebih tua~ Di Korea setara dengan sebutan Hyung ato Opa~  
_Da-ge_: Hampir sama dengan _gege_. Sebutan untuk kakak laki-laki tertua.

**Reply Review~**

**shouta-warrior:** Errr... sebenernya saya nggak mengharapkan bahwa kita ngepas-paskan chara siapa menjadi siapah~ Wkwkwkw... soalnya saya bikinnya asal random dan menyesuaikan dengan DW plus sejarah asli~ Maksud saya gini, sebenernya kalo dibilang Zhao Yun itu Junhyung, kayaknya nggak juga~ soalnya sifatnya Zhao Yun lumayan beda sama Junhyung. Plus, meski Jiang Wei adalah maknae (in this case: Dongwoon), nggak berarti dia rolenya sama seperti si Dongwoon~ Buktinya, trait terbesar Dongwoon, yakni kelihatan bule meski benernya 100% korea, dipegang oleh Xiahou Ba (kelihatan bule meski sebenernya 100% china).

Dan tentang Lu Xun, saya nggak bermaksud ngepaskan dia ama Hyunseung XDDDD (cuma akuilah~ Lu Xun kan the prettiest, sama seperti Hyunseung yang diakui sebagai the pretiest~) mengenai role sebagai Lead Vocal, itu karena saya merasa suaranya Lu Xun (pas nyanyi Crimson Wings, diseiyuu ama Kenji Nojima-san) paling enak dari semua yang lain. Makanya rasanya pantes dia jadi Lead Vocal~ Tapi kalo sifat dan sebagainya, saya ngerasa sifat Lu Xun lebih mirip Gikwang yang notabene alim dan sopan (will be revealed in next chap~ XDDD). Well, soalnya Hyunseung kadang gonggong (AKA 4D AKA blo'on), which is SANGAT TIDAK Lu Xun sekali... ^^ Dan yups... Gikwang emang hot n sexy, apalagi OMG his lips~ itu salah satu hal yang Hyunseung nggak punya selain kealiman Gikwang yang nggak ada duanya~

Kalo masalah cebol, itu kecebolannya Gikwang menurun lebih tepatnya ke Xiahou Ba... XDDD soalnya di antara 6 chara ini, yang paling cebol Xiahou Ba~ *dibantai semua fans Gikwang plus Xiahou Ba gara2 bilang cebol*

Sooo~ benernya semua character di sini campur2 sih~ Wkwkwkw... nggak bisa dibilang 100% Junhyung = Zhao Yun, dsb, dst, dll~

Kira2 seperti ini 'komposisi para character' berdasarkan analisa saya mengenai kemiripan2 mereka dengan member B2ST:  
-Guo Jia: Doojoon, Junhyung, Gikwang (Doojoon ama Junhyung punya sifat kebapakan yang kalo digabung akan jadi Guo Jia. Sifat alimnya (tapi tricky) Gikwang juga ada sedikit di Guo Jia~)  
-Lu Xun: Hyunseung, Gikwang, Dongwoon (Hyunseung dan Gikwang adalah seperti yang saya jelaskan di atas~ Sementara Dongwoon adalah karena dia yang paling lonely dan pendiam~)  
-Zhao Yun: Doojoon, Junhyung, Kikwang, Dongwoon (Kemampuan Doojoon yang paling pinter olahraga fisik, kharisma seorang Junhyung, plus Dongwoon yang paling tinggi. Plus, kalo Kikwang adalah image B2ST, maka di sini yang jadi image adalah Zhao Yun. Maka jadilah seorang Zhao Yun versi 'HANYA CERITA BIASA')  
-Xiahou Ba: Yoseob, Gikwang, Dongwoon ('Visual maknae' plus keisengan seorang Yoseob, dan kepandaian Gikwang MC *coret*plus kecebolannya Gikwang*coret*, maka jadilah Xiahou Ba yang cheerful dan pintar ngomong. Plus Dongwoon yang 'korea tapi mirip bule', mirip dengan Xiahou Ba yang 'china tapi mirip bule')  
-Cao Pi: ... saya rasa dia nggak ada kemiripannya dengan siapapun. Mungkin cool-nya itu mirip Junhyung. Tapi Junhyung nggak seantagonis Cao Pi... Trus sifat 'efisien bicara' itu agak kayak Hyunseung (meski kalo Hyunseung, efisien bicaranya nggak bener. Kalo Cao Pi, efisien bicaranya bener2 tepat sasaran~)  
-Jiang Wei: Hyunseung, Yoseob, Dongwoon (Hyunseung, soalnya dia sering berlaku blo'on dan salah bicara. Yosoeb kadang bisa tingkah alay dan ngejoke, kayak Jiang Wei. Plus Dongwoon pastinya karena dia maknae yang tidak terlihat seperti maknae...)

**Nakamura Aihara:** Yups~ Wkwkwkw... Wang Yuanji jadi HyunA-nya~ WHOT? Cao Pi pernah bertindak sok imut? ASTAGANAGABONARJADIDUA... o.O Jiang Wei? Well... dia makhluk dengan seribu satu sifat~ XDDDD random abis~ saya samakan ama Dongwoon dan Yoseob B2ST~ XDDD Mungkin justru karena sangking pinternya dia, makanya samoe jadi aneh. Si Xiang, ya? Hmmm... sampe sekarang saya belum ada ide... XDDDD ditunggu, ya~

**scarlet. and. blossoms:** Wah, sama kayak saya~ saya lebih suka makan permen daripada obat~ Hohoho~ Oppa DW Style by Sima Zhao, Lyrics by Silvermoonarisato~

**Ruega Kaiba:** Lu Xun garang? Tunggu tanggal mainnya... You Ma cowo? Tunggu tanggal mainnya... *dibantai gara2 ngasih jawaban nggak genah* Ahahaha~ prinsipnya Gober tuh diadopsi ama para mahasiswa untuk bertahan hidup~ jadi ya maklumlah~

**Kaien-Aerknard:** BEEEEENNNNNAAAAARRRRR! Zhao Yun emang bukan 'hanya makhluk biasa'~ Tapi sayang sekali dia mampang di 'hanya cerita biasa' seperti ini... Hmmm... Lu Xun ada potensi, sih~ tapi sejak DW7, kayaknya dia jadi lebih mature sehingga Xiahou Ba lebih kelihatan childish~ Zhao Yun? Ahahaha~ namanya orang ngelantur~ XDDDD anggap aja dia lagi tidur berjalan... wkwkw... Mengenai Guo Jia, waduh iya saya baru nyadar o.O Maap itu langsung saya copas dari datanya di STUCK! Mau liat foto mereka? Wokey, bos~ akan saya suruh Bang Huo Li untuk cari tuh gambar berpekarahhhh~

**Saika Tsuruhime:** Ahahaha... makasih~ XDDDD fanfic ini emang sengaja dibuat untuk ngakak dan menghilang stress, jadi jangan bingung mau nge-review apa~ XDDD

**PERATURAN DALAM MEMBACA FANFIC 'HANYA CERITA BIASA':  
**1. PD PyroMystic selalu benar #halahlupakansaja  
2. Kalo PD PyroMystic salah, liat peraturan nomor satu *dihajar masa*  
Wokey... just joke  
Jadi inilah peraturan membaca fanfic 'HANYA CERITA BIASA'. Mohon dimaklumi dan dipatuhi demi ke-tidak-stress-an kita bersama. Karena bagaimanapun, tujuan dibuatnya fanfic abal ini adalah untuk menghilang stress...  
1. Seperti yang udah saya bilang dalam reply review untuk shouta-warrior, **JANGAN memirip-miripkan chara2 di fic ini ke member B2ST manapun atau personel boyband Korea manapun.** Kenapa? Karena buat saya keenam chara DW ini sangat unik dan nggak ada duanya di Real Life~ Jadi, sifat mereka adalah benar-benar sifat mereka yang asli~ (kecuali mungkin Jiang Wei, yang mana di cerita ini saya bikin dia jadi random~)  
2. **Review boleh sepanjang apapun**~ santai ajaaaaa~ XDDDD Bahkan **saya menerima flame**, kok. ASAL FLAME YANG MEMBANGUN. Kalo anda ngasih flame yang tujuannya untuk provokasi, maka bersiaplah anda karena anda akan saya kasih jackpot keliling dunia *coret*jalan kaki*coret*...  
3. Bersiaplah kalo anda melihat segala sesuatu **yang wajar berubah menjadi tidak wajar, dan yang tidak wajar berubah menjadi wajar**...  
4. Seperti halnya beberapa dari sodara yang udah jadi victim, **mohon dimaklumi kalo pada suatu saat anda dan karya anda dimention di sini** secara tanpa izin dan tidak terhormat~  
5. Berhubung final goal dari fanfic ini adalah untuk menghilangkan stress setuntas-tuntasnya, maka saya harap anda jangan stress saat membaca cerita ini~ Contoh, **jangan stress untuk menulis review, jangan stress kalo nggak ngerti apa2 soal Korea dan khususnya B2ST, dan terlebih lagi jangan stress kalo nggak ngerti cerita ini**~ Hohoho~  
6. _**Rules will keep coming out**_. Peraturan akan terus bertambah seiring dengan bertambahnya chapter 'HANYA CERITA BIASA'

* * *

Akhirnya, inilah saat saya akan bertemu dengan para cowok-cowok boyband yang sekaligus aktor Phoenix FORM series. Well, kali ini bukan sebagai PD PyroMystic yang angker bin antagonist, tapi sebagai manager yang (semoga) terlihat baik hati dan ramah.

Bagi yang penasaran wujud saya sekarang... Well... tampang saya sesudah dipermak ama Mocca-Marocchi agak sulit dijelaskan. Hmmm... apakah anda ingat dengan salah satu character nggak penting di Phoenix FORM series yang paling autis? Yups, bocah umur sepuluh tahuh tahun di Unbroken Thread dan dua belas di Coloured Glaze? Yang bercita-cita pengen jadi perancang bangunan (AKA arsitek)? Yang namanya Huiyue?

Nah. Tampang saya sekarang kira-kira seperti itu. Bayangkan si Huiyue yang berusia dua belas tahun versi Alternate Universe. Pendek, gemuk, dan lamban. Plus asli culun tenan dengan kacamata setebal kaleng susu. Well, Mocca-Marocchi juga meminjamkan saya properti-properti ajaib berupa jas yang ukurannya fleksibel bisa menyesuaikan dengan badan saya baik saat jadi PD PyroMystic maupun saat jadi Huiyue, plus laptop canggih yang bisa multifungsi. Mocca-Marocchi bilang, dalam keadaan darurat laptop ini bisa meledak layaknya bom. Ini bisa dipakai kalau seandainya penyamaran saya ketahuan. Well, laptop ruar biasa seperti ini, yang bisa meledak pada saat dibutuhkan, saya yakin adalah produksi rekan saya, Silvermoonarisato! Yups, Silvermoonarisato memang adalah seorang mahasiswa TKJ yang RUAAAARRR BIASAAAA! YEAH! _Let's give Silvermoonarisato a standing ovation!_

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _Preparation complete_!" Yeah! Sumpah saya seneng banget!

Anyway, balik dah. Sodara pengen tahu bagaimana Mocca-Marocchi mempermak saya habis-habisan? CHECK IT OUT!

**-Behind the Scene...-**

Jadi, pagi-pagi buta saya mengunjungi Mocca-Marocchi yang entah bagaimana kayaknya udah tahu saya bakal butuh bantuannya. Apakah Mocca-Marocchi juga membaca cerita ini, dan dari situ dia tahu saya butuh bantuan? Mungkin aja, ya~ Yang pasti, seperti biasa Mocca menyambut saya dengan ramah dan baik. Well... saya aja yang selalu bersikap antagonist.

"Moccaaaaaaa! Permak tampang aku, donk!"

"Oke, Pyro-_dajie_! Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa _dajie_ pengen dipermak? Tumben banget~"

"Emang masalah buat loe! Udah nggak usah banyak cing-cong! Permak aja pokoknya!" Balas saya sambil mengeluarkan senjata pamungkas, sebuah lighter berbentuk pistol. Keren, kan?

"E-eh... i-iya, Pyro-_dajie_..." Bagi yang nggak tau, Mocca adalah seorang pyrophobia...

Intinya, kami awalnya bingung mau dipermak seperti apa. Trus, teringatlah saya dengan Huiyue. Bagi yang belum tahu siapa itu Huiyue, biar saya buka kartu aja. Huiyue itu sebenarnya adalah SAYA, PD PYROMYSTIC YANG MENYAMAR DEMI MELIHAT KELANCARAN RENCANA SAYA! Bagi yang nggak percaya, sodara bisa membuktikan hal ini dengan membaca topic '**Epic Fail**' di forum KLI (singkatan dari** Koei Lovers Indonesia**) bagian '**Fanfiction Land**'.

Yah, intinya, dalam proses syuting Phoenix FORM series, demi kemunculan Huiyue maka saya dipermak oleh Mocca-Marocchi. Luar biasa. Pas saya udah jadi Huiyue, saya merasa efeknya seperti 'HENSHIN!' Sekali lagi, sama seperti bagaimana Mocca-Marocchi mempermak Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba menjadi anak kecil di Phoenix FORM series, saya pun nggak tau bagaimana dia bisa mempermak saya. Sekali lagi, cuma dia sama Tuhan yang tahu...

"Permak kayak pas syuting aja deh, Mocca." Jawab saya. "Jadiin saya Huiyue~"

Dan akhirnya Mocca melakukan apa yang saya minta tanpa banyak cing-cong. Sekedar info aja, inilah alasan kenapa Hui Na dan Huiyue nggak pernah muncul di satu universe yang sama. Yaitu bahwa ini karena kami adalah orang yang sama~ Hohoho~

Bagaikah David Cooperfield digabung Joe Sandy digabung Gandalf-nya the Lord of The Rings, Mocca-Marocchi dengan sangat sukses dan membanggakan berhasil mempermak saya menjadi Huiyue! YEAH! _Let's give Mocca-Marocchi a standing ovation!_

"_Dajie_,"

"Apa?" Tanya saya sebelum tancap gas untuk langsung ke gedung Wu Coorporation.

"_Dajie_ harus ingat satu hal..." Ucap Mocca-Marocchi dengan sangat misterius dan asli bikin saya merinding. Mata saya mengerjap-ngerjap non-stop sangking penasaran. Jujur, sodara! Baru kali ini Mocca-Marocchi pasang tampang seperti ini! "Tepat jam dua belas malam saat lonceng berdentang, sihir ini akan pudar. Jadi _dajie_ harus segera kembali sebelum orang lain tau siapa _dajie_ sebenarnya..."

WTF did I just hear! Emang dia kira ini cerita Cinderella? "MPREEEEETTTTT! You kira you ibu peri getu, hah?"

"Iya, deh... iya, deh... Pokoknya _dajie_ have fun aja, ya! Bye!"

Dan dengan begitu, akhirnya saya tancap gas ke gedung Wu Coorporation.

**-End of Behind the Scene...-**

"Neng! Neng PD! Sini!" Dari jauh, saya sudah bisa mendengar suara sumbang Bang Huo Li. "Wuah, tampang neng berubah banget! Nggak ada antagonis-antagonisnya sama sekali!" Puji si abang.

"Makasih, bang! Ngomong-ngomong, gimana abang bisa tahu saya? Padahal saya kan udah di permak?" Tanya saya masih bingung.

Bang Huo Li nyengir kuda. Kali ini nyengir ala kuda sombong AKA Huo Li yang asli~ "Gampang aja, neng. Dari jauh abang udah denger neng ketawa 'MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' Antagonis banget! Satu-satunya orang yang abang tau punya ketawa seancur itu cuma neng!" Astaga... tanpa sadar saya udah mengeluarkan aura antagonis lagi meski udah transformasi jadi Huiyue. Wait, setau saya Yangmei ama Sima Yi punya ketawa yang antagonis lagi, kan? "Neng, abang sarankan neng jangan ketawa kayak gitu lagi. Ntar pada ketahuan siapa neng sebenarnya..."

Saya cuma bisa ngangguk setuju. "Kayaknya abang bener, deh." Sahut saya. "Ngomong-ngomong, bang. Mulai sekarang jangan panggil saya 'neng' lagi, ya? Berhubung saya nyamar jadi Huiyue, kan nggak mungkin saya dipanggil 'neng'."

"Lha terus abang panggil apa?"

"Panggil 'Huiyue' atau 'Dik Huiyue' aja, bang!"

Dengan demikian, kami berdua masuk ke gedung Wu Coorporation. Percaya atau nggak, kali ini kami langsung jadi pusat perhatian semua orang. Well, tepatnya bukan saya tapi Bang Huo Li. Saya sih cuma kelihatan kayak anak kecil pake jas dan bawa laptop. Yah, kira-kira kayak anak sekolahan yang elit getu aja. Sementara Bang Huo Li... astaganagabonarjadidua... dia pake baju butler-butler ala Sebastian dari Kuroshitsuji. Well, tapi Bang Huo Li jauh lebih alay dibandingkan Sebastian, dan itulah yang bikin dia jadi pusat perhatian. Herannya, Bang Huo Li malah bangga.

"Aduh, entong! Abang ngerasa keren banget hari ini~" Ucap Bang Huo Li sumringah. "Ntong, tiba-tiba abang ngerasa bersalah. Gimana nanti kalau misalnya mas-mas boyband yang jadi majikan kita kalah ganteng sama abang? Kan abang jadi syusyaaaahhhhh~"

"Nggak perlu khawatir masalah itu, bang! Cuma alien yang bilang abang lebih cakep!" Balas saya dengan senyum lebar sambil mengacungkan jempol.

Wait... sejak kapan saja jadi 'entong'? Kalo nggak salah... 'entong' itu panggilan sayang bahasa Betawi buat anak laki-laki kan? Apakah tampang saya yang notabene seperti Huiyue versi dua belas tahun inilah yang memancing Bang Huo Li buat memanggil saja 'entong'? Kali aja...

Baiklah, mari kita skip hal-hal nggak penting ini. Nggak lama, sampailah kami di kantor Mr. CEO aka Mr. Sun Ce!

"Nah, ini lebih baik!" Komen Mr. CEO dengan sumringah sesudah mempersilahkan kami masuk dan menjamu kami dengan breakfast berupa seporsi sate kambing Cak Melas kesukaan saya dan Mr. CEO, plus segelas jus jeruk yang efeknya udah seperti narkoba buat Bang Huo Li. Sementara kami makan, Mr. CEO melanjutkan omongannya. "Jadi sekarang anda saya panggil 'Huiyue', ya? Sip! Anda sudah nggak kelihatan antagonis lagi!"

Hahaha... thanks, Mocca! Ntar jangan lupa ingatkan saya untuk memberi anda hadiah beruba sebuah PS Vita *coret*dicicil seribu tahun*coret*

"Sesudah anda berdua makan, langsung akan saya antar ke dorm boybandnya, ya?" Tanya Mr. CEO. "Oh, iya. Anda belum tahu bandnya, ya?"

Sambil masih melahap sate yang rasanya maknyus tenan ini, saya menjawab. "Kemarin kita sudah ketemu kok, Mister. Kalau nggak salah bandnya enam orang, kan? Leadernya Guo Jia, trus membernya adalah Lu Xun, Zhao Yun, Xiahou Ba, Cao Pi, dan Jiang Wei."

"Sip! Nggak perlu saya jelaskan lagi, donk!" Mr. CEO kelihatan sumringah. Sesudah itu, dia menyodorkan sebuah folder ke saya berisikan data-data boyband tersebut berikut personil-personilnya. Meeeennn... sumpah saya kagum sama pencapaian mereka. Mereka baru debut setaon dan udah tenar begini? Pokoknya prestasi mereka gilang-gemilang, dah~ awardnya dijejer-jejer sampai bikin mata saya belekan kalau harus baca satu per satu.

Sayang sekali, ada satu hal yang bikin mata saya sepet.

"Kok B2TE(1)? Nama bandnya nggak elit banget!" Protes saya dengan sangat keras. Begitu mendengar nama band tersebut, Bang Huo Li juga kontan kaget sampai nyaris keselek jus jeruknya.

Mr. CEO jadi kaget. "Lho? Memangnya kenapa?"

Wokey... saya sadar saya salah bicara. Mungkin itu adalah refleks saya sebagai orang Indonesia. Mr. CEO yang bukan orang Indonesia pasti nggak ngerti. B2TE kalau dibaca ntar jadi Be-Te, kan? Dan Be-Te itu singkatan orang Indonesia untuk 'Boring Time' alias kalau kita lagi suntuk, bad mood, atau habis dibuat keki sama orang. Tapi ya sudahlah... berhubung ini bukan di Indonesia, saya rasa juga nggak apa-apa, sodara... Bagaimanapun kita harus menyesuaikan diri dari yang namnya _culture shock_.

"Nggak apa-apa, mister." Balas saya. "Cuma penasaran aja ini singkatan dari apa." B2TE. Apakah singkatan dari 'Boys-Boys Tampang Elit'? Soalnya mereka emang kelihatan sangat elit banget, sih! Hehehe...

"Oh... angka 2 itu sebenarnya jadi huruf 'ea'. Jadinya kalau dibaca jadi 'BEAT-E'."

Bagus... sekarang terdengar seperti The Beatless...

"Kalau gitu ngapain dikasih E, Mister?" Tanya saya lagi sebelum mencomot satu yang terakhir. "E itu singkatan dari apa?"

"Iseng aja~"

Sweatdrop. Sumpah... saya lebih suka 'Boys-boys Tampang Elit'. Ya sudahlah... terserah Mr. CEO aja. Toh beliaulah yang punya boybandnya, bukan saya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nggak berapa lama, kami sudah tiba di sebuah gedung apartemen. Sumpah... saya ama Bang Huo Li jelas kaget melihat ada bangunan sebagus dan seelit ini. Maklumlah... kami di sini kan sekelas dengan orang udik yang emang kampungan banget.

"Bujug buneeeeeng, gede amat nih apartemen!" Seru Bang Huo Li yang udah excited banget. Saya sendiri cuma bisa melongo sementara mobil dinas Wu Coorporation sudah meninggalkan kami. Ngomong-ngomong, Mr. CEO nggak ikut mengantar kami karena ada keperluan. Maklumlah... saya juga tahu seberapa sibuknya beliau~ Bagi seorang manager dan pembokat baru, diantar ke tempat kerja dengan sebuah limosin sudah elit banget~

"Nggak heran, bang! Mereka kan boyband tenar!" Balas saya. "Pasti mereka kaya banget!"

Tapi saya baru sadar satu hal. Kalau mereka kaya... kenapa dorm di alamat yang Mr. CEO kasih cuma satu nomor, ya? Ini kan berarti mereka berenam tinggal di satu dorm?

Ya sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang saatnya cari tahu.

Gawat. Saya nervous banget. Sementara Bang Huo Li? Well, abang satu ini nggak perlu dikhawatirkan. Bukannya nervous karena ketemu majikan baru yang sekaligus idol, dianya malah ngerasa seolah akan sedang melakukan jumpa fans. Baguslah, kadang-kadang kenarsisan Bang Huo Li bisa berguna. Sementara saya komat-kamit doa di dalam lift yang melesat ke lantai enam puluh tiga tempat para B2TE berada, Bang Huo Li malah berkaca terus! Ya Tian...

"Bang, abang yang pencet belnya, ya?" Pinta saya sesudah kami tiba. Di depan seorang manager dan pembokat baru adalah pintu rahasia dengan nomor 08. Apa yang ada di baliknya? "Saya takut, bang..."

Bang Huo Li cuma ngakak. "Tenang aja, entong! Nggak perlu takut! Ada abang di sini!"

Wewww... siapa yang takut? Kalau di tempat ini ada satu makhluk yang paling mengerikan, itu adalah BANG HUO LI!

TING! TONG! TING! TONG!

Dan terbukalah pintu tersebut...

Apa yang ada di baliknya...?

"PYROOOOOOOO! SELAMAT DATAAAAANG!"

MEEENNNNN! Kok bisa-bisanya... Silvermoonarisato ada di sini?

"Pyro-_dajie_!" Dan sekarang ada Mocca-Marocchi! WAIT! Apa-apaan ini? "Ayo, Pyro-_dajie_! Masuk aja!" Si Mocca-Marocchi menarik tangan saya untuk masuk. Bang Huo Li, dengan tanpa bingung sama sekali melenggang kangkung ke dalam seperti serasa seorang bintang film.

TOEEEEEEEETTTTTTT! TOEEEEEEETTTTTTT! "Pyro-_san_!" Ada pula Moondancer95 yang sedang meniup terompet mainan plus tebar confetti. "Akhirnya Pyro-san datang juga! Kita udah nunggu lama, lho~!"

Ini mah ruang pesta! Bukan dorm! Astaga... "Pyro! Ini buat kamu!" Silvermoonarisato memasangkan sebuah topi pesta ala anak sekolahan di atas kepala saya. Apa-apaan ini? "Dan ini hadiah buat kamu! Ayo buka! Buka! Buka!"

Di atas plafon, saya melihat sebuah kain yang digantung dengan tulisan 'Happy Birthday, PyroMystic!' Ditulis dengan tinta merah kesukaan saya. MANA MEREKA MENULISNYA DENGAN TINTA RAPIDO! Nggak kebayang deh mahalnya...

Eh, ini bukan ulang tahun saya. Tapi... hiks... sumpah saya terharu mereka sudah menyiapkan pesta ultah untuk saya yang tengah krisis ekonomi ini. Aduhhhh... sampe mau nangis rasanya... Hiks... Sebenarnya saya mau langsung ngomong pada mereka bahwa ini bukan ulang tahun saya. Tapi... mereka sudah berjuang untung saya, dan saya sangat senang banget~

Hadiah di tangan saya pun saya buka. Tahu apa isinya? Yups! Sebuah diary yang bisa saya buat nulis keluh-kesah saya selama menjadi manager! Di atasnya terdapat sebuah tulisan _'Satu, buku ini adalah tempat dimana kamu bisa curhat. Dua, dan kalau mau nulis curhatan kami harus nulis dengan pulpen yang ada disamping buku ini. Tiga, tulislah keluh kesahmu.'_ Yups, pasti diary ini akan saya gunakan!

"Happy birthday, Pyro! Happy birthday, Pyro! Happy birthday! Happy birthday! Happy birthday, Pyro!" Sementara Moondancer95 dan Silvermoonarisato nyanyi, Mocca-Marocchi ngasih saya sebuah microphone. "Pyro-_dajie_, kasih kesan pesan, donk~"

"Ehm! Ehm! Ehm!" Gawat... saya mulai nangis. Aduuuhhh... saya ini malu-maluin banget! "Pertama-tama, saya mau berterima kasih pada teman-teman saya, Silvermoonarisato, Mocca-Marocchi, dan Moondancer95 yang selama ini telah membantu saya. Saya juga mau berterima kasih pada segenap OC dan CC yang bersedia tampil di karya saya yang ancur tenan, Phoenix FORM series. Juga para author yang bersedia saya pinjam OCnya secara sangat nggak elit. Hiks..." Saya lap ingus di seragam butlernya Bang Huo Li sebelum melanjutkan. "Juga... saya berterima kasih buat segenap reviewer dan reader yang telah membaca Phoenix FORM series... Maafkan saya yang... hiks... selama ini... hiks hiks... telat update dan suka ngasih cliffhanger... HUAAAAAA!"

Jadilah seorang PD PyroMystic nangis dengan gaya amit-amit lebaynya.

Sebelum saya lap ingus di baju butlernya Bang Huo Li lagi, Silvermoonarisato menyodorkan sebuah tisu pada saya. Tisunya langsung banjir.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk readers sekalian... hiks..." Lanjut saya. "selama ini telah menjadi... pengobar semangat untuk saya..."

"Cup... cup... cup... Pyro-_dajie_ jangan nangis lagi..." Hibur sang Mocca-Marocchi sambil memperbaiki make-up saya yang luntur gara-gara saya nangis. "Acara kita masih panjang, lho~"

Moondancer95 ngangguk. "Bener, Pyro-san! Sekarang adalah acara utama, yaitu..."

"Wait, sebelum kita ke acara utama... hiks..." Saya masih terharu, sumpah. "... saya mau bilang sesuatu ke kalian. Sumpah, saya sangat-sangat-sangat terharu anda-anda mengadakan birthday party buat saya. Tapi... hiks... sebenarnya ulang tahun saya masih setengah tahun lagi."

Mereka langsung diam.

"T-tapi...! Saya tetap sangat menghargai surprise ini, kok!" Sergah saya cepat sebelum mengecewakan mereka.

Akhirnya Silvermoonarisato menghela nafas. "Pyro, sebenarnya kami sudah tahu kalau ulang tahunmu masih setengah tahun lagi, kok. Tapi..."

"Tapi...?"

"Tapi kita belum acara utama!" Sambung Moondancer95. "Acara utamanya adalah... Pyro-san mentraktir kita semua makan _San Bai-_Tiga Putih!"

"HOREEEEEEEEE!"

APEEEEEHHHHHH? Panik, saya membuka diary yang tadi menjadi hadiah saya. Dengan perasaan nggak enak saya lihat halaman terakhir dari diary misterius tersebut. Sama seperti keledai nggak akan jatuh ke lubang yang sama dua kali, seorang Pyro juga pantang jatuh ke lubang yang sama dua kali. Dan, tahu apa yang tertulis di halaman belakang diary tersebut? Seperti ini:

'_TERIMA KASIH KARENA TELAH MENGGUNAKAN JASA DIARY NOTE, KAMI AKAN SEGERA MENYEBARKAN CURHATAN ANDA LEWAT E-MAIL KE PARA SISWA DI DAN PEMBACA. __Best Regrads, __S.M.A__'_

"GROOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRR! Pergi sono! Pada pulang kampung semua, gih!" Men, sudah tau saya lagi bokek, ternyata disuruh mentraktir!

Wokey, saya tahu ini salah saya. Pas syuting Phoenix FORM, saya taruhan sama Silvermoonarisato apakah Yangmei bakal berhasil melewati tes membuat puisi dari _Lao Zucong_ yang nggak masuk akal. Saya bilang Yangmei bakal gagal. Silvermoonarisato bilang Yangmei bakal berhasil. Kalau misalkan saya kalah, maka saya wajib mentraktir tiga rekan ini makan _San Bai_-Tiga Putih. Tapi kalau Silvermoonarisato yang kalah, dia wajib memasak Kappah untuk seluruh crew Wu Coorporation. Hasilnya? Yangmei berhasil.

Tapi namanya juga PyroMystic, janji hari ini, digenapi seribu tahun lagi. Sampai sekarang saya udah melupakan janji tersebut.

"PERGI! PERGI! PERGI! PERGI! PERGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

**N.G.!**

Baiklah... anggap aja tadi semua itu kegagalan total. Lupakan. Lupakan saja scene abal tadi. Kalo anda ingat-ingat terus di otak, bisa-bisa ingatan nista ini akan berubah jadi kanker otak.

Mari kita kembali ke lima belas menit lalu, sebelum membuka pintu laknat ini.

"Bang, abang yang pencet belnya, ya?" Pinta saya sesudah kami tiba. Di depan seorang manager dan pembokat baru adalah pintu rahasia dengan nomor 08. Apa yang ada di baliknya? "Saya takut, bang..."

Bang Huo Li cuma ngakak. "Tenang aja, entong! Nggak perlu takut! Ada abang di sini!"

Wewww... siapa yang takut? Kalau di tempat ini ada satu makhluk yang paling mengerikan, itu adalah BANG HUO LI!

TING! TONG! TING! TONG!

Dan terbukalah pintu tersebut...

Apa yang ada di baliknya...?

Seorang cowok membukakan pintu. Mata emasnya yang menawan itu nyaris membuat saya batal jadi manager gara-gara tepar. Tapi berhubung saya harus profesional dan nggak boleh menunjukkan identitas saya yang sebenarnya, maka saya cuma melihat dengan biasa aja. Yah, itu menurut saya. Padahal pada kenyataannya saya ngeliatin makhluk itu terus.

_Ya Tuhan... Engkau memang Maha Pencipta..._

"Nggg... cari siapa, _didi_?"

"Ehm!" Untung ada Bang Huo Li. Yah, baru kali ini Bang Huo Li ada gunanya. "Permisi, ini benar dormnya B2TE?"

"Iya." Cowok itu menjawab. "_Xiansheng_ ini siapa, ya?"

Sebelum saya maupun Bang Huo Li menjawab, terdengar suara dari dalam. "HOI, Lu Xun! Kalau tukang tagih uang sewa apartemen datang, bilang aja Mr. Sun Ce telat ngasih gaji!" Yups, cowo di depan mata saya ini adalah Lu Xun. Sementara cowo yang teriak tadi tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Zhao Yun.

"Nggg... kami bukan tukang tagih." Jawab saya sebelum terjadi kesalahpamahan. "Nama saya Huiyue, dan saya adalah manager baru yang direkrut Mr. Sun Ce sebagai manager baru B2TE. Sementara ini adalah Bang Huo Li yang direkrut sebagai pembokat... ehm... butler." Sampai di sini baik-baik saja.

"Oh?" Lu Xun memandangi kami berdua bergantian. "Masuk aja kalau gitu."

Maka masuklah saya dan Bang Huo Li. Ya Tiannnn... jadi inikah dorm seorang boyband terkenal kelas dunia? Astaga... pantas aja mereka membutuhkan seorang pembokat. Tahu apa saja yang kami lihat di sana?

1.) Koridor sempit yang nggak bisa dilewati sangking banyaknya sepatu yang nggak diatur.

2.) Piring-piring bertumpuk yang nggak dicuci.

3.) Sprei ranjang yang nggak pernah diganti selama mungkin setahun.

4.) Poster Justin Bieber yang ditempel di salah satu dinding. Kayaknya poster itu dipasang sebagai ganti papan darts, soalnya banyak batang dart nancap di sana.

5.) Tanaman mati.

Tapi setelah saya pikir-pikir... Hmmm... nggak seharusnya saya memandang rendah mereka. Lagipula, kondisi kamar saya juga hampir serupa, kok. Kecuali saya nggak pasang poster Justin Bieber sebagai papan darts. Dan, jujurlah padaku, keadaan kamar sodara-sodara sekalian juga hampir mirip dorm mereka, kan? Hohoho~ Buat sodara yang kamarnya rapi teratur kayak kamar rumah sakit, silahkan kasih tahu saya dan akan saya berikan sebuah jackpot berupa sebuah Diary Note produksi Silvermoonarisato.

"Teman-teman! Manager dan pembokat barunya sudah datang!" Teriak Lu Xun. Kelima member yang lain rupanya sedang tidur-tiduran di lantai dengan malasnya. Xiahou Ba dan Jiang Wei lagi tidur bersebelahan, dengan sebuah buku paket 'Kronik Sejarah untuk kelas 2 SMP' untuk Kurikulum Berbasis Kompetensi versi Bahasa Mandarin untuk menutupi muka mereka. Sumpah, mereka kayak anak SMP yang belajar dengan sistem SKS (Sistem Kebut Semalam) karena besoknya ada ujian sejarah dan sekarang udah tepar. Zhao Yun sedang mendengar lagu 'Padamu Negri'sambil menikmati makanan yang dari baunya, saya tahu adalah sate Cak Melas. Cao Pi dan Guo Jia sama-sama sedang menonton...

"...MERDEKA ATAOE MATI!"

Yups, suara teriakan itu bersalah dari televisi yang sedang menayangkan film berjudul 'Soerabaya 45', sebuah film yang mengisahkan perjuangan arek-arek Suroboyo dipimpin oleh Bung Tomo melawan penjajah.

Meeennn... saya jadi merasa malu sendiri. Saya, dan mungkin juga para saudara sebangsa setanah air kadang kala nggak menghargai Sang Ibu Pertiwi. Nah, para idol boy ini secara nggak langsung mengingatkan saya bahwa Indonesia adalah negara yang dipandang negara lainnya sebagai 'Jamrud Khatulistiwa'. Jamrud karena keindahan alamnya yang alami sehingga terlihat bagai Jamrud, dan khatulistiwa karena letaknya di garis khatulistiwa. Yah, jadi sodara, saya cuma mau mengingatkan bahwa kita harus menghargai dan mencintai bangsa dan negara kita ini. Sebab kalau kita nggak menghargai, bagaimana pengen bangsa lain menghormati negara kita?

Yak! Sekian wejangan dari saya~

"Oh, sudah datang?" Member-member lainnya mulai meninggalkan aktifitasnya dan berdiri dengan malas-malasan. Guo Jia sang leader kelihatan bete melihat kami. Padahal belum juga kami ngapa-ngapain! "Sori agak kotor."

"Emang kotor banget." Balas Bang Huo Li nggak mau kalah.

Ya Tian... Bang Huo Li ini hari pertama udah cari masalah!

Nggak cuma Guo Jia sang leader, member-member lainnya pun kelihatan bete pas melihat kami. Jadilah kami, seorang manager ditambah pembokat dan enam idol boy duduk melingkar di lantai yang ditutupi parket kayu. Hiiiyyyy... sangking kotornya, saya bisa melihat kecoak merayap di depan saya. Awalnya mau saya bunuh, cuma saya urung. Bukannya gara-gara takut, tapi saya khawatir kalau itu misalkan Lü Bu yang entah bagaimana dimake-up oleh Mocca-Marocchi sehingga transformasi jadi kecoak...

Enam member itu saling melempar pandangan.

"Eh, Jiang Wei. Ambilin minum, dong." Perintah Xiahou Ba.

"Oke." Jawab si _maknae_ sambil berdiri, membuka kulkas di dekat dapur, menuang jus jeruk di dua buah gelas. Hooo~ Jiang Wei tahu juga kalau Bang Huo Li suka jus jeruk. Yah, nggak heran, kami pernah syuting Phoenix FORM series dan STUCK! bareng-bareng.

Pas Jiang Wei balik, Bang Huo Li langsung pasang tampang sok elit. "Hoooo~ Thank you... Thank you..."

"Eh, ini buat aku sama Xiahou Ba _gege_!"

Cegek...

Jiang Wei dengan judesnya langsung menghindari Bang Huo Li yang kagok berat. Dengan enaknya sekarang mereka menikmati jus jeruk. Kalo saya sih... well... saya nggak terlalu masalah. Dan untungnya Bang Huo Li juga muka tebel aja.

"Nggg... Ehehehe..." Demi mencarikan suasana yang sangat amat nggak enak ini, dengan sangat amat terpaksa saya buka mulut juga. "Kenalkan, nama saya Huiyue! Saya direkrut oleh Mr. Sun Ce untuk jadi manager B2TE! Dan ini adalah Huo Li, direkrut oleh Mr. Sun Ce untuk jadi pemboka... nggg... Butler. Panggil aja Bang Huo Li!" Saya ngerambling gaje sementara pandangan para B2TE bener-bener asli nggak enak! "Senang berkenalan dengan B2TE! Ada yang mau ditanyakan?"

Krik... krik... krik...

AZZZZZZ...! Kenapa sih kok mereka diam aja? Bener-bener bikin Be-Te! Heran, padahal selama syuting mereka kocak banget, lho! Apalagi pas mampang di show-nya Mocca-Marocchi, Running Phoenix.

"Huiyue dan Huo Li, ya? Kok rasanya familiar..." Komen Guo Jia, sang leader B2TE yang entah kenapa pasang tampang bisnis. "Kayak nama tokoh di Phoenix FORM series... Mencurigakan..."

Sekarang orang-orang ini malah ngeliatin saya dengan tatapan gimana getu, yang jelas bikin saya merinding disko sendiri. "Nggg... kebetulan aja kali! Hahahaha!" Sekali lagi saya ketawa garink sendiri. Astaga... Oh Tuhan, bantulah hambaaaaaa...!

"Bosan."

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada si cover-boy, Zhao Yun Zilong!

"Gue mau tidur dulu. Garink banget di sini. Bikin bosan."

"Heh," Sebelum sang cover-boy sempat berdiri, Cao Pi The Ice Prince nyahut. Kalo boleh saya bayangkan sekarang ini dari kedua mata mereka keluar listrik-listrik yang menyeramkan abis! "Duduk. Maksud loe apa tidur pas ada tamu?"

Wokey. Let's see. Nggak cukup keadaan jadi garink, sekarang malah sang cover-boy dan sang Ice Prince saling beradu. SEBENARNYA APA YANG SEDANG TERJADI?

"Kemarin gue baru syuting 'Tales of Steel Flower Princess' sampe pagi. Gue belum tidur sama sekali, ngerti? Capek mampang dimana-mana, apalagi DW8 bakal dirilis bentar lagi. Gue ini sibuk berat. Nggak kayak loe, bisanya cuma bacot." Balas Zhao Yun. Melotot, menyolot, ngotot, dan bolot banget! Ditanya apa maksud mau tidur, malah jadi curcol!

"Ada manager ama pembokat baru, dan loe mau tidur?" Kali ini sang leader yang angkat suara sambil berdiri dari posisi duduk di lantai. Keadaan benar-benar memanas... ...

"Ehhhh... nggak... nggak apa..." Potong saya, yang sama sekali nggak dianggap. Bang Huo Li, bukannya melerai, malah menikmati kayak orang nonton sinetron! ARGGGGHHHHH!

Zhao Yun, dengan emosi berapi-api karena nggak terima diperintah-perintah, akhirnya ikut berdiri juga dan penteleng-pentelengan ama sang leader. "Gue nggak tidur semalam! Denger, nggak?" Sumpah... sodara, saya baru tahu kalo ternyata Zhao Yun lumayan jerk abis! "Gue bukan orang yang cuma bisa ngaku-ngaku leader, tapi nggak ada gunanya sama sekali!"

"Tutup mulut loe!"

"Nggak usah sok perintah!"

"UDAH! UDAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Syukurlah tiba-tiba sang _maknae_, Jiang Wei berdiri. Dengan gagahnya Jiang Wei berdiri di antara Zhao Yun dan Guo Jia yang lagi seru-serunya tinju mata. "Papa, Zhao Yun _gege_ emang kemarin syuting dan pagi tadi baru pulang! Nggak heran kan kalau capek? Biarin aja dia tidur!"

Bukannya bikin reda, kali ini Xiahou Ba juga ikut-ikutan bikin heboh! "Tapi ya nggak bisa gitu, Jiang Wei! Harusnya Zhao Yun _gege_ bisa nahan ngantuk! Cuma beberapa menit aja, kok!"

Bahkan kali ini kedua member yang paling akur karena usianya paling dekat, Jiang Wei dan Xiahou Ba, ikut-ikutan bertengkar juga. Sangking nggak tahan gara-gara Jiang Wei nyolot abis, Xiahou Ba akhirnya ke luar dari dorm, membanting pintu, dan nggak kembali-kembali. Tapi kelima member lainnya sama sekali nggak peduli! Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, Cao Pi, dan Leader Guo Jia masih panas berkelahi sementara Lu Xun...

Oh iya! Lu Xun kan yang paling peace-loving? Bagaimanapun, dia nggak jadi main protagonist Phoenix FORM series untuk sesuatu yang bohongan, kan?

"Lu Xun! Lu Xun!" Saya panggil si Lu Xun yang melamun sendiri melihat rekan-rekannya. "Lerai mereka, dong!"

Satu-satunya harapan saya cuma mengangkat bahu, kelihatan sama sekali nggak peduli. "Kalau mau lerai, lerai aja sendiri. Palingan mereka ntar baikan sendiri." Ucapnya cuek bebek.

Ya Tian... padahal pas kemarin lagi individual shoot, mereka kelihatan akrab banget! Tapi kenapa di dorm sekarang, mereka berkelahi satu sama lain? Plus, bahasa mereka di sana halus dan bersahabat banget. Di sini mereka kasar tenan! Apa jangan-jangan gara-gara ada saya dan Bang Huo Li di sini, lantas mereka jadi Be-Te dan akhirnya bertengkar satu sama lain? Nggak, kan?

"Loe aja yang urus mereka! Pokoknya gue mau tidur! TITIK!" Akhirnya, dengan keki berat Zhao Yun meninggalkan tempat ini juga dan slonong boy masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Ya udah! Tidur sana!" Bentak Guo Jia.

Meski sang leader udah menyerah, Cao Pi tetap pasang mata jahat ke arah Zhao Yun. Sodara susah membayangkan? Wokey, akan saya bantu. Tampang angker Cao Pi sekarang adalah seperti yang selama ini dia pakai buat syuting Unbroken Thread pas lagi jahat-jahatnya sama Lu Xun dikali seribu. Nah, anda bisa membayangkan sengeri apa tampangnya Cao Pi, kan? Men, tampang serem yang membuat setan aja ngeri! Gara-gara tatapan Cao Pi, cuaca yang tadi cerah tiba-tiba mendung-mendung mesra...

Ini nggak mesra, betewe... ini angker...

"Gila... bikin bete aja..." Gumam Guo Jia the leader. "Loe juga, Jiang Wei."

"Heh..."

Aduh please jangan tengkar lagi! "Astaga...! Nggak masalah, kok!" Celetuk saya. "Kami juga ngerti kalau Zhao Yun pasti banyak kegiatan dan capek...!"

Bukannya memperbaiki keadaan, Bang Huo Li malah memotong saya dengan komentar nggak enak! "Tapi dipikir-pikir, Zhao Yun emang kurang ajar."

"Nggak bisa dibiarkan..." Pada akhirnya, Cao Pi dengan tatapan membunuh masuk ke kamar tidur.

Jiang Wei juga ikutan masuk. "Cao Pi _gege_, nggak usah nganggu Zhao Yun _gege_!"

Akhirnya, hanya tinggal saya, Bang Huo Li yang nggak tahu diri, Guo Jia the leader, dan Lu Xun yang saya kira peace-lover. Guo Jia duduk kembali ke tempatnya, tapi masih pasang tampang bete gara-gara harga dirinya sebagai seorang leader tercoreng. Sementara Lu Xun? Ternyata makhluk satu ini nggak bisa diharapkan. Dia cuma ngelamun aja. Badan di sini tapi pikirannya menjelajah.

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

Keheningan yang nggak masuk akal ini tiba-tiba terusik oleh suara-suara barang-barang dijatuhkan yang terdengar dari kamar tidur. Celaka!

Gawat... sumpah ini gawat tenan... Apa yang terjadi sama Zhao Yun dan Cao Pi? Dan bagaimana cara saya serta Bang Huo Li mendamaikan mereka-mereka yang sedang bertengkar ini? Dan kenapa bisa ada poster Justin Bieber di sini? Tunggu tanggal mainnya pada hari **Jumat** minggu depan, bersama saya, PyroMystic, di 'HANYA SEBUAH CERITA'! _Zai Jian_!

* * *

(1) Pelesetan B2ST... Wkwkwkw...

Yups... updatenya saya ganti Jumat aja, ya~ biar sekaligus barengan sama Coloured Glaze... XDDDD

Neeway, sodara... saya sekalian mau ngasih penguman. Begini, berhubung tanggal 27 Januari sampe 9 Februari saya ada KKN ke salah satu desa di Kupang, dan di desa tersebut nggak ada wifi, otomatis hari2 di tanggal itu TIDAK ADA UPDATE, baik untuk **Coloured Glaze** maupun **Hanya Cerita Biasa**. So, untuk **Coloured Glaze**, tidak ada update pada tanggal 1 dan 8 Februari. Sementara untuk **Hanya Cerita Biasa**, tidak ada update pada tanggal 29 Januari dan 5 Februari~


	5. Hanya BABU Biasa

Title: **Hanya Cerita Biasa**  
Author: **PyroMystic**  
Rated: **Fiction T** (tapi setiap chapter memiliki rating yang berbeda)  
Language: **99% Indonesia** plus 1% bahasa lain-lain  
Genre: **Humour/Friendship** (tapi setiap chapter memiliki genre yang berbeda)  
Disclaimer: DW dan segala isinya bukan punya saya! Dan para Author serta OC2nya di cerita ini adalah milik mereka sendiri. Yang saya miliki cuma saya sendiri dan OC2 saya~  
Warning: **FANGIRLING MODE: ON, AU, Independent age, 100% abal, slight OOC** (meski saya udah coba supaya tetep IC). Disarankan agar begitu anda baca, langsung aja lupakan karena kalo anda inget2 terus cerita ini di kepala, bisa2 anda kena kanker otak. **Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, apabila ada kesamaan _nama_ tokoh , _tempat_, waktu, dan peristiwa, hanyalah _kebetulan_ belaka.**

Sodara sudah saya kasih tau kalo saya akan KKN, kan? Dan besok saya akan berangkat? Dan karena itu saya telat update? Maap... Jadi untuk chapter ini, sama juga seperti Coloured Glaze, nggak ada reply review dulu, ya...

Neeway, yups anda benar~ Bagi yang belum tau, chap kemarin mengenai para member bertengkar, itu terinspirasi dari **Idol Maid**, sebuah film seperti komedi oleh B2ST~ Kalo di Idol Maid, yang cakep itu Kikwang (yang notabene adalah image band mereka). Nah, berhubung di sini si image adalah Zhao Yun, maka Zhao Yun yang tengkar~ Trus kalo di Idol Maid, yang punya Murderous Look itu Junhyung, di sini Cao Pi~ Hohohoh~

Vocab:**  
**_Maknae:_ bahasa Korea untuk anggota termuda dalam suatu kelompok.  
_Gege_: Sebutan untuk kakak laki-laki, tapi bisa juga untuk laki-laki yang lebih tua~ Di Korea setara dengan sebutan Hyung ato Opa~  
_Da-ge_: Hampir sama dengan _gege_. Sebutan untuk kakak laki-laki tertua.

PERATURAN DALAM MEMBACA FANFIC 'HANYA CERITA BIASA:  
1. **JANGAN memirip-miripkan chara2 di fic ini ke member B2ST manapun atau personel boyband Korea manapun.** Kenapa? Karena buat saya keenam chara DW ini sangat unik dan nggak ada duanya di Real Life~ Jadi, sifat mereka adalah benar-benar sifat mereka yang asli~ (kecuali mungkin Jiang Wei, yang mana di cerita ini saya bikin dia jadi random~)  
2. **Review boleh sepanjang apapun**~ santai ajaaaaa~ XDDDD Bahkan **saya menerima flame**, kok. ASAL FLAME YANG MEMBANGUN. Kalo anda ngasih flame yang tujuannya untuk provokasi, maka bersiaplah anda karena anda akan saya kasih jackpot keliling dunia *coret*jalan kaki*coret*...  
3. Bersiaplah kalo anda melihat segala sesuatu **yang wajar berubah menjadi tidak wajar, dan yang tidak wajar berubah menjadi wajar**...  
4. Seperti halnya beberapa dari sodara yang udah jadi victim, **mohon dimaklumi kalo pada suatu saat anda dan karya anda dimention di sini** secara tanpa izin dan tidak terhormat~  
5. Berhubung final goal dari fanfic ini adalah untuk menghilangkan stress setuntas-tuntasnya, maka saya harap anda jangan stress saat membaca cerita ini~ Contoh, **jangan stress untuk menulis review, jangan stress kalo nggak ngerti apa2 soal Korea dan khususnya B2ST, dan terlebih lagi jangan stress kalo nggak ngerti cerita ini**~ Hohoho~  
6. _**Rules will keep coming out**_. Peraturan akan terus bertambah seiring dengan bertambahnya chapter 'HANYA CERITA BIASA'

* * *

Ya Tian...

Keadaan seperti ini, asli seasli-aslinya membangkitkan kenangan siapapun tentang perang Tiga Kerajaan yang terjadi seribu delapan ratus tahun lalu. Jujur saya nggak bisa menebak apa yang tengah dilakukan Zhao Yun dan Cao Pi sekarang. Jangan-jangan mereka lagi tengkar ala Opening Dynasty Warriors 5 dimana Zhao Yun Sang Jendral Shu memerangi ratusan prajurit demi bisa membacok Cao Pi Sang Pangeran Wei.

"Eh, Huiyue..."

Saya langsung noleh begitu liat Lu Xun Sang Ahli Strategi Wu memanggil saya. "A-apa...?"

"Heh, Lu Xun. Diem aja loe." Sentak Guo Jia Sang Penasihat Wei tiba-tiba sangking sensi. Uh-oh... ketegangan berlanjut...

Lu Xun memutar bola mata. "Loe sewot banget hari ini. Kenapa? Lagi dapet?" Sindirnya.

"Eh, panggil gue _da-ge_!"

KESURUPAN SETAN APA MEREKA KOK JADI BEGINI? T'AN MO? APAKAH MEREKA AKAN MENGULANG PERANG TIGA KERAJAAN SERIBU DELAPAN RATUS TAHUN LALU?

Sekali lagi Lu Xun memutar bola mata. Kayaknya udah keki abis ama Leader Guo Jia. "Huiyue, Huo Li. Yuk kita lerai mereka. Tiba-tiba gue khawatir..."

"W-wokey...!" Saya akhirnya berdiri, dan nggak lupa ngajak Bang Huo Li juga. Bagaimanapun, Bang Huo Li adalah satu pemicu pertengkaran mereka, kan? Entahlah, apakah karena Bang Huo Li sengaja pengen mengadu domba, ato karena tampangnya yang bikin bete, atau karena hari ini Bang Huo Li pasang troll face terus?

Untuk sesaat, saya cuma bisa tegang di depan pintu kamar tidur.

Wokey. Seperti kata pahlawan favorit saya, Bung Tomo dari Surabaya, MERDEKA ATO MATI! Mau nggak mau saya harus masuk, kan?

"Z-zhao Yun...! Cao Pi...!" Saya pun membuka pintu tersebut...

KLIK!

... Mati lampu.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ya Tian...! Apes banget saya hari ini! Jangan-jangan ada di antara sodara yang menyumpahi saya ketiban sial terus, ya?

Pada akhirnya, kegelapan pun sirna saat pandangan saya melayang ke salah satu sudut ruangan. Cahaya. Ya, ada cahaya-cahaya kecil di ujung ruangan yang menerangi tempat ini. Cahaya yang, meskipun kecil, telah menghilangkan ketakutan di hati kami. Dan aku? Aku hanya bisa terdiam untuk sejenak, memfokuskan pandangan mataku pada cahaya-cahaya itu. Kakiku bergerak dengan sendirinya, menyurusi kegelapan ini sambil berusaha mendekati cahaya itu.

... Wait. Kenapa tiba-tiba gaya penulisan saya jadi seperti kalau nulis Phoenix FORM series, ya?

Ah, nggak masalah. Yang jelas, tiba-tiba aja saya mendengar suara yang asli mengagetkan saya!

"SELAMAT DATANG!"

"SELAMAT DATANG UNTUK HUIYUE DAN HUO LI!"

"ENJOY YOUR STAY HEREEEEEEE!"

Lampu menyala lagi, dan betapa terkejutnya saya pas melihat bahwa rupa-rupanya cahaya tadi adalah lilin-lilin warna-warni di atas sebuah cake di atas tangan Zhao Yun! Nggak cuma itu, lebih mengangetkan lagi pas saya tahu kalau ternyata para member B2TE ini menyiapkan confetti plus topi pesta!

Zhao Yun maju, dengan cake yang kelihatan menggoda itu. Dan kali ini bukan Zhao Yun dengan tampang bete yang asli nyebelin kayak tadi. Ini Zhao Yun yang cool tapi friendly seperti biasa! "Selamat datang, Huiyue dan Huo Li!" Sambutnya. "Hahahaha! Kalian shock, ya?"

"KITA BERHASIL MENGETROLL ORANG UNTUK PERTAMA KALINYAAAAAAAA!" Terdengar suara lebay yang berasal dari Xiahou Ba, yang rupa-rupanya tadi keluar untuk mematikan lampu!

"Eh, jangan buka aib, dong! Bikin malu!" Sahut Guo Jia. Hooooo~ Jadi inilah aib terbesar para member B2TE! Mereka nggak punya bakat iseng seupil pun, sampai-sampai bangga setengah mati berhasil nge-troll kami berdua!

Gaya mereka lompat-lompat bener-bener kayak anak SD. Tapi cute juga...

"Jadi..." Saya jadi mati kata. "Peperangan yang kayak Three Kingdoms Era tadi itu cuma pura-pura? Untuk menipu saya dan Bang Huo Li?"

Guo Jia ngangguk. "Iya! Sejak awal kami memang sengaja mencuekin kalian berdua, plus pura-pura bertengkar! Hehehe..." Jelasnya.

"Jadi kalian nggak benci sama kami? Nggak bete sama kami?" Tanya saya lagi.

"Mana mungkin kami bisa benci sama kalian? Kalian orang Indonesia, kan? Kami suka segala yang berbau Indonesia!" Jawab sang _maknae_ dengan semangat 45.

_Oh God... this is too good to be true..._

"Tapi seenggak-enggaknya surprise kami berhasil, kan?" Tanya Cao Pi yang, meski seneng bukan main, masih kelihatan cool.

_Tentu aja! Kami sampe kaget banget, lho!_ Mestinya itu yang mau menjadi jawaban saya. Nggak tahunya, jawaban yang sangat nggak diharapkan muncul dari orang yang nggak diharapkan pula. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Bang Huo Li?

"Nggak, tuh." Jawab Bang Huo Li dengan tampang Be-Te. Para member langsung diem. "Saya sih udah bisa nebak rencana kalian dari awal."

...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Huo Li's Tutorial #1: Take Boss Out**

Wokey! Selamat pagi, siang, sore, dan malam, pemirsa! Kembali lagi bersama saya, Pyro Sitohang yang tengah menyamar jadi Huiyue di dalam sebuah _dorm_ yang dihuni oleh para bishounen favorit kita! Kali ini saya bersama Abang Huo Li yang mulai meniti karir sebagai pembokat akan mengajari kita bagaimana memilih majikan yang baik dan benar! Yak, bisa kita lihat yang duduk di sofa, ongkang-ongkang kaki, sambil minum jus jeruk ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Bang Huo Li!

"Jadi, Bang Huo Li, kira-kira apakah Bang Huo Li bisa memberikan sepatah dua patah kata pada pemirsa di rumah?"

Bang Huo Li mangut-mangut kayak bos. "Yah, pada intinya memilih bos itu bukan hal yang mudah. Seperti yang anda sudah lihat barusan, saya dan entong Huiyue di sini baru aja dikerjai sama majikan-majikan baru kami. Well, entong Huiyue emang ketipu mentah-mentah, tapi abang nggak." Jelasnya panjang lebar. "Yang ingin saya sampaikan adalah, apapun yang terjadi, pemirsa harus _stay cool_ dalam menghadapi yang namanya majikan."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih untuk kata sambutannya, Bang Huo Li." Ucap saya. "Langsung saja kita panggilkan calon majikan pertama untuk Bang Huo Li, Guo Jia Fengxiao!"

Dari arah kamar tidur, muncullah seorang cowok beken meski cuma pakai kaos oblong dan celana panjang gombor. Gaya lenggang kangkungnya itu, lho~ NINGRAT BANGEEEEEETTTTT kayak bangsawan-bangsawa Prancis! WOAAAASSSS... saya bisa mendengar suara tepuk tangan dan teriakan-teriakan histeris para fangirl!

Cowok pirang ini pun mulai memperkenalkan diri dengan elitnya. "Selamat siang, Bang Huo Li. Nama saya adalah Guo Jia Fengxiao. Biasa dipanggil _da-ge_ atau _papa_ oleh member karena saya yang paling tua. Umur dua puluh empat tahun. Saya adalah seorang blasteran Chinese-America yang profesional dan bertanggung jawab. Oleh karena itu, saya ditunjuk untuk menjadi leader B2TE."

"WOAH! Leader B2TE!" Saya pun ikut tepuk tangan, mengiringi para penonton lainnya. "Baiklah, mari kita lihat peserta berikutnya!"

Meski tetap dari arah kamar tidur, cowok yang masuk kali ini berpenampilan berbeda dari yang pertama. Langkahnya lembut dan gemulai banget, seolah-olah pas dia jalan, padang pasir bisa berubah jadi padang rumput dan tanaman mati bisa bermekaran jadi bunga. Jeritan fangirl tetap terdengar mengiringi langkahnya.

Cowok ini berhenti di sebelah Guo Jia dan memperkenalkan diri, dengan sopan pula! "Selamat siang, Bang Huo Li. Perkenalkan, saya Lu Xun Boyan, panggil saja saya Lu Xun. Umur saya baru dua puluh tahun dan saya adalah lead vocal B2TE. Saya orang kelahiran China asli. Mohon bimbingannya..." Kata cowok ini sambil membungkuk dengan hormat.

Saya menghampiri Lu Xun yang masih tersenyum sweet banget, lalu memandangi Guo Jia disebelahnya. "Mennn... saya baru sadar sesuatu..."

"Apa itu?" Tanya kedua member penasaran.

"Kalian berdua kalau dijejer begini mirip suami istri..."

Wokey! Sebelum saya dibantai kedua member ini gara-gara ngelantur, sebaiknya kita saksikan kedatangan peserta ketiga! Kali ini seorang cowok yang _cool and chic_ sangat datang dari arah kamar tidur. Rambutnya dikuncir di belakang. Di kaosnya tertulis seperti ini:  
_"no women = no cry  
no money = nodong  
no school = nongkrong  
no ngutang = nombok  
no resleting = nongol_(1)_"_

Tidak bisa tidak, kehadiran cowok terpopuler ini sekali lagi membuat fangirl menggila. Cowok ini pun berhenti di sebelah Lu Xun dan mulai memperkenalkan diri. "Hai, Bang Huo Li. Nama saya Zhao Yun Zilong. Usia dua puluh tiga tahun. Saya adalah main rapper B2TE. Apakah ada pertanyaan?" Tanya cowok bernama Zhao Yun ini dengan cool bukan main.

"Ada." Bang Huo Li menyahut. "Kenapa kok '_no money = nodong_'?"

"Pertama, bang, karena ini kemauan sang desainer baju." Jawab Zhao Yun. "Kedua, karena ini kemauan dari sang penulis cerita abal ini."

Bang Huo Li diem.

Sesudah Zhao Yun, muncullah cowok lain lagi. Kali ini cowok yang... Ya Tian... cute abis! Wajahnya yang riang gembira sukses membuat cuaca yang tadinya mendung-mendung mesra gara-gara kejadian nggak enak tadi, tiba-tiba bercahaya lagi. Dari sini saya bisa mendengar fangirl jerat-jerit 'KAWAAAAIIIII! KAWAAAAIIIIII!'

Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, cowok ini pun berhenti di sebelah Zhao Yun. "Halo, Bang Huo Li!" Ya Tian sumpah suaranya cute banget! "Kenalin! Nama saya Xiahou Ba Zhongquan. Umur saya dua puluh tahun! Oh, dan saya adalah main vocalist B2TE! Ngomong-ngomong, saya ini orang China asli meski kelihatan agar kayak orang barat!" Jelasnya panjang lebar. "Dan saya juga bukan _makane_, BTW~"

"Nggak masalah, Xiahou Ba~" Komen saya. "Yang penting tampang kamu cuuuuuuttttteeee~"

Dan dengan demikian, mari kita lanjutkan dengan kontestan keempat! Kemunculan cowok kelima ini entah kenapa membuat kami semua merinding disko... Heh, jadi inilah legendary Ice Prince yang tampangnya luar biasa antagonist, tapi di situlah daya tariknya. Bisa kita lihat dari sini beberapa fangirl tepar gara-gara kalah aura dengan cowok ini.

Berhentilah sang cowok antagonistan di sebelah Xiahou Ba. Nggak pake lama, cowok ini mengambil mic dan memperkenalkan diri. "Cao Pi Zihuan. Dua puluh tiga tahun. Main-dancer. Kewarganegaraan China."

That's it...

"Eh, Bang..." Ya Tian... Bahkan Bang Huo Li pun tepar gara-gara sang Ice Prince memberi tatapan membunuh, baik secara kiasan maupun harafiah. Ya sudahlah... Ini berarti kita memang harus beralih pada member terakhir. Yang paling ditunggu-tunggu, yakni sang _maknae_ sesungguhnya, B2TE special super secret weapon!

Muncullah sang cowok terakhir dari kamar tidur. Cowok yang kali ini berjalan dengan langkah yang nyaris kayak dance, sumpah, sangking semangatnya. Well, bagaimanapun dia yang paling berjiwa muda karena emang dia yang paling muda. Koplak abis tapi menghibur! Kaos J*ger-nya yang sangat mendukung bertulisan: _'Tahukah anda bahwa investasi yang paling rendah biaya operasinya dan juga paling rendah resikonya, tapi paling cepat reinvestmentnya adalah senyum yang tulus. Kalau tidak percaya, silahkan berinvestasi._'

Respon fans sangat beragam. Awalnya mereka mau histeris kayak sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi sangking gokilnya, mereka pun juga ngakak. Memang asli the _clown of the group_...

Cowok terakhir ini berhenti di sebelah Cao Pi. Maka bagaikan Yin Yang, terjadilah fusion kedua aura yang jauh beda ini. "Siang, Bang! Saya adalah the legendary _maknae_-nya B2TE yang terkenal paling cute se B2TE! Mungkin agak kaget melihat saya lebih tinggi daripada beberapa member, khususnya papa saya yakni sang leader." Maka mulailah Guo Jia pasang muka asem. "Percaya atau nggak, saya baru sembilan belas tahun. Made in China asli."

"Hoooo~ _Maknae_... _maknae_..." Gumam Bang Huo Li. "Tapi tampang anda kalah cute dibandingkan Xiahou Ba. Sori, men." Gantian Jiang Wei yang pasang muka asem.

Sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, sebaiknya kita segera memulai kontes ini! "Baiklah, Bang Huo Li! Keenam kontestan sudah berdiri di posisinya masing-masing!" Bang Huo Li pun berdiri. "Silahkan menentukan pilihan anda!"

Bagaimana cara Bang Huo Li menentukan pilihannya? Gampang aja~ Bang Huo Li tinggal memencet tombol merah di atas meja keenam kontestan. Dimulai dari Jiang Wei... dimatikanlah tombol itu! Yang berarti... Jiang Wei dieliminasi...

"Sori, loe norak banget." Ucap Bang Huo Li mengeliminasi salah satu calon majikannya.

Sesudah itu Cao Pi pun... DIELIMINASI! "Sori, gue nggak suka tampang antagonis loe."

Xiahou Ba pun mengalami nasib yang sama. Lampu di tombolnya dimatikan. "Tampang loe, meski cute tapi nggak meyakinkan."

Dan Zhao Yun, untuk sesaat Bang Huo Li berhenti sejenak. Tapi toh pada akhirnya dimatikan juga itu tombol! "Meski loe cukup meyakinkan, gue nggak suka baju loe. Tulisannya nggak ningrat banget!"

Wait... entah perasaan saya ataukah ini jadi seperti program Take Me Out? Bedanya kalau Take Me Out adalah mencari jodoh, ini mencari majikan...

Nggak masalah~ Yang penting sekarang kita kembali pada Bang Huo Li yang tengah dilema diantara memilih dua cowok, Guo Jia dan Lu Xun. Tampang Bang Huo Li sekarang kayak disuruh memilih Britney Spears atau Taylor Swift untuk dijadikan istri. Sampai akhirnya, dengan berat hati Bang Huo Li menghampiri Guo Jia dan...

...mematikan lampunya! Guo Jia DIELIMINASI!

"Sori. Seelit-selitnya loe, gue ngerasa nggak akan cocok sama loe. Gue yakin, loe akan menemukan pembokat yang lebih baik." Kata Bang Huo Li sok tulus sebelum akhirnya menghampiri Lu Xun. Yups, Lu Xun yang sekarang sudah menunggu pembokat barunya dengan wajah sumringah sekaligus penuh haru!

"Idiiiihhh~ sumpah loe manis banget, deh!" Ucap Bang Huo Li extra genit, sampai bikin saya muntah-muntah. "Jadi majikan saya, ya~"

Wait...

Kayaknya... ada yang salah, nih...

"HUIYUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sumpah, saya kena azab, sodara! Keenam member tadi dengan giras langsung melempari saya dengan apapun yang ada di dorm mereka!

"HEH! Apa-apaan ini nggak penting banget! Mati aja, deh!"

"Ini kan acaranya B2TE, bukan acaranya Bang Huo Li!"

**N.G.!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Jadi begitulah... sebenarnya saya dan entong Huiyue sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya dengan Huo Li dan Huiyue versi Phoenix FORM. Dan khusus untuk saya, saya pun nggak ada hubungannya dengan Huo Li versi STUCK! meski wajah ganteng kami mirip banget."

Ya sudahlah... terserah Bang Huo Li aja mau ngomong apa. Asalkan dia nggak bikin kacau, saya udah bersyukur banget.

"Ohhh... baguslah." Celetuk Zhao Yun. "Soalnya aku ogah ketemu sama PD PyroMystic. Denger-denger dari _sumber yang nggak bisa dipercaya_, katanya Huiyue itu adalah PD PyroMystic yang menyamar." Sumber yang nggak bisa dipercaya? Kayaknya saya tahu, tuh...

"Aku juga ogah ketemu Huo Li yang asli. Bersama dengannya, aku bisa sial delapan belas turunan! " Imbuh Lu Xun yang kelihatannya emang sudah punya kepahitan mendalam sama Huo Li, baik dalam versi Phoenix FORM maupun STUCK!

Cao Pi menyahut. Nggak enak banget. "Cliche banget. Kayak scriptnya Phoenix FORM."

Kalau Lu Xun versi Phoenix FORM series, pasti bakal sakit hati. Tapi ini si Lu Xun yang udah kebal dengan perlakukan seorang Cao Pi, maka dia tetep adem-ayem aja. Yah, mungkin sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah laku dan kata-kata pedas Cao Pi, baik di kenyataan maupun di Phoenix FORM series.

"Ehm, mulai sekarang, panggil saya Bang Huo Li. Bang adalah kependekan dari 'Abang', yaitu kakak laki-laki dalam bahasa Betawi. Jelas semua?"

"Jelas, Bang!" Serempak seluruh member menjawab.

"Kalo saya, cukup panggil Huiyue aja!" Celetuk saya, dan seketika menerima tatapan 'emang-siapa-juga-yang-nanya' dari para member. "Nggg... kalo anda pengen dipanggil apa?"

"Panggil _gege_." Jawab Zhao Yun. "Kami semua lebih tua dari kamu."

_Dear diary, entah kenapa saya mereka kehidupan menjadi member bakal berat. Dan mengenai keputusan saya menyamar jadi Huiyue, saya rasa adalah keputusan yang salah. Gara-gara KELIHATAN paling muda, kayaknya para member ini nggak takut sama saya. *sigh* saya merindukan masa-masa pas menjadi PD PyroMystic yang otoriter dan bisa main perintah. Sekarang saya bener-bener _'from hero to zero'_..._

Sesudah mencatat di catatan saya, tanpa peduli bahwa nantinya catatan saya di diary note itu akan disebarkan, saya tanya lagi. "Saya panggil ala Gaibang aja, ya? Biar praktis. Lu _gege_, Zhao _gege_, Xiahou _gege_, Cao _gege_, Jiang _gege_." Mereka berlima mengangguk setuju. "Untuk leader, saya panggil _da-ge_ juga seperti yang lain. Gimana?"

"Mestinya aku lebih suka dipanggil papa. Tapi ya nggak apa lah." Jawab Guo Jia.

Singkat cerita, saya dan Bang Huo Li digiring untuk mengelilingi dorm mereka yang kayak kapal pecah. Well, bagi sodara yang di rumah punya Pembantu Rumah Tangga (or menurut bahasa Mocca Marocchi: Manager Rumah Tangga), bersyukurlah karena ada sesama yang bersedia membantu sodara membersihkan rumah. Tapi kalo nggak punya, ya bersyukurlah juga karena setidaknya rumah sodara nggak seancur dorm mereka.

Tapi kalo misalkan rumah anda seancur dorm mereka, ya bersyukurlah juga karena berarti rumah anda seperti dorm seorang idol boy~

Sampailah kami di dapur. Yang namanya piring, gelas, sendok, garpu, semuanya digeletakkan dengan tidak terhormat di bak cuci.

"Ini kulkas kami!" Leader Guo Jia memperkenalkan sang pendingin makanan dengan sumringah. WOW~ percaya ato nggak, catatan mereka yang ditempel dengan magent di pintu kulkas banyak banget.

"Ini schedule kalian, ya?" Saya mengambil selembar kertas warna pink yang paling mencolok, soalnya ada gambar hati, bunga, dan kupu-kupu. Saya baru tau kalo idol boy kita ini suka nulis catatan di kertas unyu seperti ini. Sesuatu banget, ya~

Mau tahu apa schedule mereka? _Check it out!_

_Dear Leader Guo Jia AKA_ Da-ge,

Da-ge, _tau nggak? Sejak pertama kali ketemu, aku bener-bener jatuh cinta sama da-ge dan nggak bisa melupakan_ da-ge! ^w^ Da-ge _baca suratku ini, kan? Moga-moga iya~Oh iya,_ da-ge... _HWAITING, YAAAA~Dan rukun-rukun sama member yang lain! Loph you,_ da-ge_! B2TE HWAITING!_

_Love,  
Y.F., Your secret admirer._

"SURAT CINTAAAAAA?" YA TIAAAAAN! Saya kira kertas sebanyak ini adalah schedule! Nggak taunya adalah surat cinta dari fans!

Guo Jia dengan nggak elitnya merampas surat cinta tersebut. "Iya! Udah, jangan liat-liat!"

Ternyata bener... semuanya surat cinta dari para fans. Ada yang mulai dari '_dear Zhao Yun gege_', bahkan mereka yang menulis dengan '_hyung_', bahkan ada juga yang pake '_Abang_' dan '_Mas_'! Banyak juga yang pake bahasa planet yang saya nggak bisa mengerti. Tapi salah satu yang paling bikin saya shock adalah yang dimulai dengan, _'buat Kanjeng Mas'_. _Dude, I've got a bad feeling about this..._

Sebelum saya sempat tanya, Zhao Yun udah membuka pintu kulkas tersebut dan menampakkan isi di dalamnya.

"Hmmm... Bagus, banyak makanan bergizi. Sayangnya banyak yang makanan kaleng..." Mulailah saya meneliti isi kulkas tersebut. Saya ambil sebuah _cornet beef_ yang buat saya aneh banget. Kenapa aneh? Karena kaleng _cornet beef_ tersebut dihiasi dengan pita-pita warna merah muda yang lumayan alay banget. "Apaan, nih?"

"Oh, ini dari fans~" Jawab _maknae_ Jiang Wei. "Tuh, ada suratnya juga, kan?"

Ternyata bener. Ada sebuah note kecil bertuliskan, '_B2TE! Makan yang bergizi, ya~ Kami akan selalu mendukungmu! HWAITING!_'

J-j-j-jangan-jangan...!

YA TIAAAAANNNNN! Ternyata makanan di sini semuanya adalah hadiah dari fans! Dan mau tahu apa yang lebih parah?

"Lhaaa..." Bang Huo Li mengambil kaleng _cornet beef_ yang berpekara itu. "Ini udah kadarluarsa..."

"Ini juga..." Gumam saya mengambil makanan yang lain. "Ini juga... ini juga..."

Zhao Yun yang kelihatan paling gentleman langsung menyahut. "Ya nggak apa-apa, kan? Ini adalah pemberian dari fans..." Jawabnya sambil memberikan sang _cornet beef_ sebuah tatapan penuh arti. "Makanya kami simpan sampai lama... Soalnya kan sayang kalau langsung dimakan."

"Jadi ditunggu sampai kadarluarsa dulu?" Tanya saya setengah keki.

"PROBLEM?" Xiahou Ba pasang tampang UMADBRO, yang seketika membuat saya diem.

_Yahhh... sekalian aja makanan gini dimasukkan museum dan diabadikan, daripada disimpan di kulkas..._ Gumam saya sebelum menemukan sesuatu yang lebih shocking lagi. Sumpah... WTF IS THIS SH*T?

Saya pun mengeluarkan sang benda berpekara dan menunjukkan di depan mata sang idol favorit kita. Tahu apa? "KOK BISA-BISANYA ADA MAKANAN KUDA DI SINI?" Melihat bahwa bungkus plastik bergambar kuda itu dihiasi dengan pita dan kertas surat warna-warni, saya bisa menebak kalau ini pun dari fans. Tahu apa isi suratnya?

_Dear Lu Xun _gege_,_

Gege_, kami baru tahu kalau lho kalau _gege_ penyayang binatang... Ternyata Lu Xun _gege_ memelihara seekor kuda, ya? Kami ngerti kok kalau makanan kuda tuh harganya mahal dan susah di cari, apalagi di tengah kesibukan _gege_. Jadi, _gege_ nggak perlu khawatir sama kuda _gege_~ Biar kami belikan makanan kuda buat _gege_ setiap hari, supaya _gege_ bisa tetap beraktifitas!_

"Eh, itu punya aku..." Kata Lu Xun sambil mengangkat tangan. Maka saya berikan benda tersebut pada sang empunya. Seperti Zhao Yun memandangi sang _cornet beef_, Lu Xun juga memandangi makanan kuda di tangannya dengan penuh makna. WOW~ fans yang ngirim _cornet beef_ dan makanan kuda ini pasti bangga setengah mati~

"Emang Lu _gege_ pelihara kuda?"

Lu Xun menggeleng. "Nggak... Sebenernya para fans itu salah sangka. Mereka kan nonton Phoenix FORM series, dan di sana melihat aku punya seekor kuda peliharaan. Makanya mereka kira aku juga pelihara kuda..."

"Hooo~ berarti itu punya abang~" Celetuk Bang Huo Li. UNTUNG AJA NGGAK ADA YANG PEDULI! Kalo nggak, terbongkarlah penyamaran kami dan 'HANYA CERITA BIASA' dinyatakan TAMAT.

"Hmmm... jadi, berhubung sebenernya Lu _gege_ nggak punya kuda, sebaiknya dibuang aja!" Usul saya.

"Jangan! Ini dari fans! Harus disimpan!"

"Kalau gitu jangan disimpan di kulkas, Lu _gege_! Makanan lainnya bisa terkontaminasi!"

"Nggak apa-apa! Nggak apa-apa!" Leader Guo Jia tiba-tiba menyeletuk. "Hadiah itu biar aja disimpan di kulkas. Kami sama sekali nggak keberatan kok kalau makanan kami terkontaminasi." Jawab sang leader bukan main tulusnya. Sumpah.

Bener-bener saya kagok setengah mati melihat idol boy ini. "Tapi kan makanan kuda itu toh nggak akan pernah dimakan. Simpan aja di lemari."

"Siapa bilang nggak akan dimakan? Berhubung ini dari fans, aku bakal makan makanan kuda ini." Ucap Lu Xun, sekali lagi memberi tatapan penuh arti pada makanan kuda tersebut.

Saya diem.

Nggak tau saya harus ngomong apa. Well, pastinya ini mengingatkan saya dengan pas Lu Xun di ceritanya **Mocca-Marocchi** berjudul '**When The Heart Chooses**'. Di sana, demi supaya teman-temannya yang berdiskusi di kebon durian nggak ketiban salah satu dari buah laknat tersebut, Lu Xun bela-belain makan semua (ya, SEMUA) durian yang ada di kebon. Sekarang, Lu Xun bela-belain makan makanan kuda karena makanan kuda itu adalah pemberian dari fans...

Satu lagi. Makanan kuda itu juga udah kadarluarsa...

"Hmmm... gini aja, deh. Kita cari kuda peliharaan buat Lu _gege_. Gimana?" Usul saya, untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Meskipun aku punya kuda, tetep aku bakal makan makanan kuda ini. Soalnya ini pemberian fans dan aku nggak rela makanan kuda ini dimakan seekor kuda."

Ya Tian...

Oh, para fans yang beruntung... berbahagialah kalian karena rupanya kalian sangat disayangi oleh idol-idol kalian~ Apalagi yang mengirimkan makanan kuda ini. Untuk siapapun di antara sodara yang mengirimkannya, saya ucapkan selamat dan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya. Kalo boleh tahu, apakah ada di antara sodara yang mau mengaku siapa yang mengirim hadiah-hadiah ini? Kalau iya, silahkan tulis di review, ya~ Yang mengaku akan saya kasih Grand Prize berupa Diary Note dari **Silvermoonarisato**.

Sesudah menjelajah dapur, kami beranjak ke kamar tidur para idol. Dan rupa-rupanya... kamar tidur mereka lebih nggak manusiawi lagi! Bayangkan aja, kamar yang ukurannya cuma mungkin tiga meter kali tiga meter, diisi oleh tiga buah ranjang susun yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari Maid Size! Wow~ setidaknya saya bersyukur mereka nggak harus tidur seperti ikan pindang. Nah, masalahnya, kalau para majikan aja tidur di tempat yang nggak banget seperti ini, bagaimana dengan saya dan Bang Huo Li?

"Welcome to B2TE ROOM!" Xiahou Ba sang visual _maknae_ langsung memanjat tangga dan naik ke atas ranjangnya yang di kiri atas. Diikuti oleh sang _maknae_ sesungguhnya, Jiang Wei, yang ranjangnya di kanan atas.

Saya masih shock...

Dengan tertib kayak anak SD kalau baris, keempat member sisanya naik ke ranjang mereka masing-masing. Guo Jia di tengah atas, Cao Pi di kiri bawah, Zhao Yun di tengah bawah, dan Lu Xun di kanan bawah. Kalau dari arah pintu, Jiang Wei dan Lu Xun yang berada di kanan-lah yang paling jauh.

"Nggg..." Saya memandangi bohlam lima watt (literally) yang dikerubungi puluhan nyamuk. Berhubung langit-langitnya rendah banget, bohlam tersebut beserta nyamuk-nyamuknya terasa dekat sekali dengan Guo Jia yang dibawahnya. "_Da-ge_, _da-ge_ nggak apa-apa tidur di bawah lampu yang banyak nyamuk begitu?"

Sang leader cuma mendesah. "Awalnya aku nggak suka tempat ini. Tapi demi member yang lain, aku bersedia tidur di tempat yang paling nggak enak ini..."

"P-p-p-p-papa...!" Secara bersamaan, Xiahou Ba dan Jiang Wei yang sisi kiri-kanan langsung memeluk sang 'papa' erat-erat. _Heartbreaking scene_... Dua _maknae_ ini, yang satunya bohongan dan yang satunya asli, benar-benar tersentuh oleh kebaikan papa mereka.

Sayang sekali scene yang mengharu-biru ini dihancurkan oleh Bang Huo Li!

"Eh, apa ini?" Tanya Bang Huo Li mendekati sebuah kotak plastik seukuran kardus Indomie yang tergeletak dengan nista di atas lantai. Nggak cuma itu, Bang Huo Li mengobok-obok kotak tersebut sebelum mengeluarkan...

**WARNING! BAGI SODARA YANG MASIH BELUM CUKUP UMUR, COVER YOUR EYES! PADA BAGIAN INI, CERITA INI BERUBAH JADI RATE M.** Well, saya yang udah tua aja tutup mata, apalagi sodara...

Silahkan tanya apa yang terjadi kalau berani... Pastinya saya nggak mau lihat. Saya cuma mendengar suara-suara seperti ini:

"WAH! Lumayan! Bisa saya lelang ke fans, nih! Pasti saya kaya raya!"

"HOOOOIIIIII! BALIKIN, BANG!"

"ASTAGA, ABANG! ITU KAN BARANG PRIBADI KAMI!

"JANGAN DITUNJUKKIN KE READERS, DONK!"

"Lho? Abang cuma kasih usul~ Kalian kan miskin, jadi jual aja barang-barang ini ke fans kalian. Pasti laku keras kayak kacang goreng."

Sesudah itu, saya nggak denger suara manusia lagi selain suara orang dihajar masa.

Well, saya yakin sodara bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. Sayangnya, saya sendiri nggak bisa...

Pas saya buka mata, Bang Huo Li lenyap dari pandangan mata. Yang menggantikan posisi Bang Huo Li di tempatnya semua cuma sebuah boneka Teddy Bear. Kotak pembawa sial itu juga mengalami nasib yang sama dengan Bang Huo Li, lenyap tak berbekas. Sementara keenam idol ada di ranjangnya masing-masing. Bener-bener seolah nggak ada apapun yang terjadi...

"Lho?" Saya tanya mereka. "Lihat Bang Huo Li, nggak?"

"Bang Huo Li berubah jadi Teddy Bear." Jawab Cao Pi dengan cool dan misterius abis. Tapi yang luput dari pandangan saya adalah... aura-aura Cao Pi yang asli nggak enak. Well, mendingan nggak perlu membicarakan Bang Huo Li lagi. Lagian kalau nggak ada Bang Huo Li, rasanya dunia jadi lebih aman tentram...

"BTW, kita melupakan sesuatu, teman..."

Semua mata memandang Lu Xun.

"Apa itu?"

"Kita belum cek kotak pos."

Hening...

Nggak sampai satu detik kemudian, semua member sudah lenyap dari kamar ini, sama seperti nasib Bang Huo Li dan kotak plastik tak bernama. Wait... HARI GENE MASIH PAKE KOTAK POS? Mereka ini hidup di zaman kapan, sih?

Saya keluar dari kamar, dan menemukan keenam member sudah duduk bersila di atas lantai dengan membentuk lingkaran. Di tengah-tengah mereka adalah tumpukan amplop, kartu pos, dan kertas surat yang menggunung. Well, biar saya tebak. Ini semua pasti hadiah dari fans. Eniwei, melihat betapa banyaknya fans mereka, saya yakin para idol ini punya potensi besar untuk menguasai dunia. Keren banget: idol menguasai dunia. Karena villain yang menguasai dunia sudah terlalu mainstream...

"_Da-ge_, surat sebanyak ini gimana cara dibaca satu-satu?" Tanya Zhao Yun pasrah.

"Nggak ada pilihan lain..." Jawab Guo Jia juga dengan pasrah. "DEMI FANS, KITA HARUS MEMBACA SEMUA SURAT INI SATU PER SATU!"

Awesome, sumpah... di tengah kesibukan mereka sebagai idol, enam cowo beken ini masih menyempat-nyempatkan diri untuk membaca surat dari fansnya!

Well, menurut arsip dari Mr. Sun Ce, memang B2TE dan idol lainnya diberi sebuah kotak pos dimana fans bisa mengirimkan surat. Pada umumnya, surat-surat ini berisi pesan dari fans. Tapi ada juga yang mengirimkan hadiah (seperti _cornet beef_ dan makanan kuda yang tadi). Tapi, di atas semuanya, yang paling sering adalah yang mengirim permohonan!

Kaget? Yups, sebenernya fans diizinkan untuk mengirimkan permohonan atau request apa saja (sekali lagi: APA SAJA) pada enam member ini dan mereka akan memenuhi permohonan tersebut. Well... sebenernya dua tahun lalu saya pernah mengirim permohonan ke mereka, sih... Tapi berhubung saya kirim dari Indonesia, mungkin di tengah perjalanan surat itu hilang atau terselip kali, ya? Makanya sampai sekarang nggak pernah dibacakan...

"Eh! Ini ada satu request!" Lu Xun tiba-tiba heboh sendiri dan mengangkat sebuah kartu pos. "Kubacakan, ya? Pengirimnya adalah PyroMystic..."

WHAAAATTTT?

"MAKSUDNYA PD PYROMYSTIC?" Yang lain pun pada heboh. Alih-alih mendengar nama saya, mereka langsung pasang tampang horor, kayak dunia bakal kiamat...

"Kayaknya sih iya..." Jawab Lu Xun. "Kubacakan requestnya, ya: _'LU XUUUUUUNNNNN! Seminggu lagi aku bakal UNAS, nih! Bantu aku belajar! Wewww... kalau misalkan semua guru kayak kamu, aku rela nggak lulus UNAS seribu kali!_' Oh... jadi requestnya adalah minta tolong belajar, ya..."

Ternyata... itu memang surat yang pernah saya kirim dua tahun silam...

Dari segala waktu yang ada di dunia ini, KENAPA SURAT ITU BARU NYAMPE SEKARANG? Sudah dua setengah tahun berlalu sejak saya UNAS, dan baru sekarang surat itu sampai di tangan Lu Xun? Dan kenapa harus sekarang? AZZZZZ... kata-kata di surat itu kan asli nista banget! Saya nggak mau sodara-sodara para readers tau aib saya ini!

"Lu _gege_!" Kontan saya ambil surat itu, kemudian saya bakar pakai lighter berbentuk pistol yang selalu saya bawa kemanapun, khususnya kalau berhadapan sama Mocca-Marocchi. "Lu _gege_, surat ini dikirim tahun 2010! Pasti si PyroMystic ini udah menempuh UNASnya!"

Lu Xun dan kelima member lainnya saling berpandangan.

"Iya ya..." Gumam Lu Xun. "Kalau nggak, nggak mungkin sekarang PD PyroMystic udah jadi mahasiswa arsitek."

"Tapi sumpah... PD nggak berprikemanusiaan seperti itu harusnya udah dideportase..." Imbuh Cao Pi. Well, kayaknya Ice Prince ini punya dendam pribadi sama saya...

Maka keenam member mulai melanjutkan pencahariaannya.

Sekarang, gantian Zhao Yun yang heboh. "WOI! Ada request lagi, nih! Kali ini dari... Xiahou Fang!"

Xiahou Fang? Maksudnya... Xiahou Fang yang jadi main character SLCD karya Silvermoonarisato?

"Xiahou Fang?" Yang lain langsung penasaran. "Si cewek bunga yang manis kayak bidadari itu?" Tanya Jiang Wei. Kontan Zhao Yun pasang tampang nggak enak saat mendengar pujian dari si _maknae_ untuk fansnya. Well... saya baru tahu bahwa rupanya sang cover boy ini sangat overprotective terhadap fansnya...

"Iyah! EMANG MASALAH BUAT LOE?" Bentak si Zhao Yun nggak terima. Jiang Wei langsung mencari perlindungan di balik papanya AKA Guo Jia the Leader. "Aku bacakan requestnya, ya: '_Untuk Zhao _xiansheng_ dan member B2TE lainnya..._'"

"Cuma Zhao Yun aja yang disebut..." Celetuk Jiang Wei yang lagi-lagi cari pekara.

"Iyah! EMANG MASALAH BUAT LOE?" Bentak si Zhao Yun, lagi. Dan lagi-lagi Jiang Wei mencari perlindungan di balik bapaknya. Well, Zhao Yun hari ini lagi sensi banget kayaknya... "Aku lanjutin. '_Zhao _xiansheng_, saya punya request untuk anda dan member B2TE lainnya. Begini, baru-baru ini saya kerja sambilan di sebuah toko bunga. Tapi... hixxx... toko tempat saya kerja ini sepi banget... T.T Nggg... maukah _xiansheng-xiansheng_ B2TE mengunjungi toko kami? Sekaligus mungkin _xiansheng-xiansheng_ juga bisa ambil foto bersama bunga-bunga di sini._'"

Hmmm... biasanya fans akan minta idolnya untuk foto sama mereka. Kali ini Xiahou Fang minta idolnya untuk foto sama bunganya. Mungkin karena minta idol untuk foto bareng mereka udah terlalu mainstream kali, ya?

"Well, berarti kita ke toko bunga tempat kerjanya Xiahou Fang, trus membantu mempromosikan toko mereka, ya?" Guo Jia the leader menyimpulkan dengan gaya strategist-likenya. Emang nggak heran dia disebut strategist terhebat se-Wei...

Tiba-tiba Zhao Yun berdiri, menggenggam surat tersebut dengan sepenuh hati. Sang cover boy favorit kita ini memandang ke langit (plafon, to be precise) dengan tatapan mata berkilat-kilat penuh tekad. "Xiahou Fang... _rest assured_." Ucapnya dengan gaya heroicnya yang sudah sangat kita kenal. "Aku bersumpah pada langit dan bumi akan menolongmu!"

Member yang lain cegek sendiri...

"Eh, duduk. Nggak usah berlebihan." Sahut Cao Pi dengan cool-nya.

"Kalau begitu diputuskan..." Guo Jia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "... di chapter berikutnya, KITA AKAN MENGUNJUNGI TOKO BUNGA NONA XIAHOU FANG!"

Para member ber-'horeee' seketika. Wow~ saya jadi nggak sabar pengen lihat bagaimana cara mereka mempromosikan toko bunga si Xiahou Fang. Saya harap mereka nggak malah bikin rese di sana...

"Akhir kata..." Guo Jia the Leader bersabda. "... kami ucapkan terima kasih pada readers yang sudah membaca chapter ini! Terima kasih untuk waktunya!"

"Dan kalau ada request, silahkan langsung mengirim ke kami, yaaa~" Pesan Xiahou Ba. WOI! Sodara, jangan klik 'X' di browser sodara dulu! Ini para member B2TE lagi mau berpesan sama sodara! Kasih respek sedikit, donk!

"Caranya mudah saja!" Gantian Jiang Wei. "Tulis request anda, pesan, hadiah, atau apa saja ke box _review_ yang ada di bawah!"

"Kami akan menyanggupi request teman-teman!" Lanjut Lu Xun sambil membungkuk. "Sekali lagi, _xiexie_!"

"Juga, nantikan chapter berikutnya minggu depan di hari yang sama! Kami berenam akan pergi ke toko bunga! Di tunggu, yaaaa!" Sambung Zhao Yun.

"_ZAI JIAAAAAAAN_!"

* * *

(1) Sebenernya ini adalah tulisan di kaos yang pernah saya beli di Bali... So, quote ini bukan punya saya...

Neeway, saya membayangkan pas keenam member ini dipanggil maju di Take Boss Out, lagu yang mengiringi kedatangan mereka adalah ini (BTW, semuanya adalah lagu2 B2ST):  
**Guo Jia:** Lightless atau Fiction  
**Lu Xun:** Let It Snow atau You  
**Zhao Yun:** Shock atau Mystery  
**Xiahou Ba:** Beautiful atau Bad Girl  
**Cao Pi:** Midnight (The Night I Count The Stars) atau Mastermind  
**Jiang Wei:** It's A Beautiful Night atau I Like You The Best

Ide nge-bossnya si Huo Li pas cari boss berasal dari Silvermoonarisato~ Hohohoho~

Wokey, saya menunggu siapa dari antara anda yang bersedia mengaku telah mengirimkan hadiah-hadiah tersebut pada keenam member ini. Dan bagi anda yang mengaku, akan saya beri hadiah sebuah Diary Note dari Silvermoonarisato!

Oh iya, saya juga menunggu request dari sodara yang tertulis di review... Soalnya jujur, sesudah requestnya Xiahou Fang, tidak ada cerita lagi karena jalan cerita fanfic ini berasal dari request sodara~ Anda pernah liat B2ST Almighty? Nah, cerita ini kira2 seperti film tsb~

Sekian dulu~ Updatenya sama seperti Coloured Glaze yaitu tanggal 15 Februari (itupun kalo saya pulang ke Surabaya dengan selamat). _Zai Jian_!


End file.
